


Truth and Lies

by reneemayberry



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Actually a lot of world-building, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Asgard (Marvel), Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, F/M, Fluff, I have a document with 10000 words, Loki & Thor Friendship (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Other, POV Third Person, Royalty, Sexual Tension, Sigyn is a b, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, Worldbuilding, its bad, loads of flirting, thor is a good guy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2020-11-07 20:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 42,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reneemayberry/pseuds/reneemayberry
Summary: Asgard. It all feels like some distant dream now. Just over nine-hundred years and it is still some giant mystery.  The people, the history, the magic.  A world full of secrets and things yet to be uncovered.  The lines between what is truth and what are lies only become more blurred as she return home after Norns know how long.





	1. ᑭᖇOᒪOGᑌE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I am restarting this story with new ideas and a fresh mindset. I will hopefully be getting out at least a chapter a week now. So please enjoy this revised Prologue.

1097 C.E.  
Aren’t you supposed to learn things in meetings? But dear norns, every time she attends one it is just the same old men repeating exactly what the other said. They would endlessly debate to the point where it showed to be a testosterone match. Of course, the women handled important matter with more grace and hel of a lot less arrogance but another battle would occur.

The current speaker stood from his seat and held a piece of parchment that dragged on all of the war to the flooring. He spoke without any end in sight; he was reading off the minute details of the latest trade with Vannaheim and other dealings. He then turned all that information into some argument about how the gold import merely is becoming too much and those other realms may begin to think us foolish for being so materialistic.

But the King himself immediately disapproved of it. Claiming that it was a show of power to those outside of their “control”. Soon, an argument brewed at the furthest end of the table. Kerr, one of the younger, but surely aged, looking men at the table would occasionally throw his ever neutral two cents in. The woman next diligently took notes of the meeting, just writing down what the third member of their family had had no time to do. The youngest of the three never even had time to look up from her notes.

“You’d have to be incompetent to even believe-”

“Quiet!” The King declared as his voice echoed throughout the hall. Every soul in the room had gone mute. Not a quill was moving, paper rustling, nor a single person breathing. The two princes from behind their father looked at one another in some sort of childish shock. “If you dare insult one of my court members again I will see to it that you never step foot within this half of the kingdom again. Do I make myself clear?” The man in question simply nodded as his face lost all color. “I do not care for your bickering. I will have a solution written up for the next meeting. You are all excused.”

With a wave of the King’s hand, Kerr began to review the key points his wife and daughter had written. Just a moment or so later, most of the advisors have begun to leave. The daughter tried her best to bid ado to the court as she gathered a stack of parchments. However, her mother took a sudden grip of her arm, her nails digging into the inner part of it. She held my materials close as they walked off to join Kerr. He had managed to strike up a conversation with the King just before he left the door. The princes, however, had ditched the second Kerr had stopped speaking. Those two are, both in their own right, the worst troublemakers in all the nine.

“We are leaving for the Alfheim within the next few hours sir,” Kerr said with a firm nod. His old gray hair had been trimmed recently to just above his shoulders to better suit his workings in Alfheim. His wife’s still remained as dark a brown as ever while his daughter managed to attain his strawberry blonde.

“Good. You both have your assignments. You make sure your daughter stays safe,” King Odin says with an honest smile. With all of the bickering and just how long the two families knew each other they never once stopped their good-natured hospitalities towards one another. “The Alfheim is in troubled times.”

“I am very much aware Allfather and I can assure you my wife and I will help bring peace. Thank you,” The father said.

“Now go off. I will greet you again before you depart.” The couple walked off while the daughter stayed behind just a second longer. She had just begun to open her mouth when the King spoke up once more with an ever softer voice. “The question you seek will only make your time away feel dreadfully long. Now run along Alethea. See to it that the records are all put away.”

The young girl simply nods her head and bids him adieu. She felt uneasy about how this upcoming trip would make her feel. Her parents had assured her that it would be more of a vacation for her and that she would still be able to deal in some foreign affairs. Of course, she would get away from all that course work with the academy and all that usual drama that happens around Asgard, but being away for a few years was scary to her. Even with just how slow they aged, a lot could change in just a short amount of time.

The corridors here droned on. The stone walls almost reached the sky at times. The detailing at the base and top of the pillars were just like all the other intricate designs that were scattered around the rest of the castle. The slightest hint of gold at the edges. Usually, the castle was rather crowded with representatives of other lands and even villages from all across Asgard. But the day was still early enough that only servants and few others roamed these halls.

After directing a new servant to how to get to the front gates, she finally approached the doors of the records room. This door didn’t bear the same carvings as the rest of the ones that filled the palace, but rather simple dark wooden planks all brought together some metal bars that were bolted to the wood. She quickly unlocked the door and pushed it open with her back. The regular dust filling the air as the first glimpse of daylight reached the tall shelves.

“Why can’t they send a maid here for once,” She grumbled. She glides down the rightmost filled walkway of classification shelves. She knelt down, resting on her ankles as she pulled out one of the boxes, quickly placing the parchment down into a folder with the year and date on it.

“Ah. So now you kneel for the throne.”

She nearly jumped three feet into the air as he spoke. She childishly throws her fist down into her lap and grip onto her dress just to keep her cool. There is a swift moment before she snapped her head back to look at the verdant clad prince. He leaned against a shelf as his shadow cast over her. His eyes intent on watching her reaction. “You know Loki,” the sharpness of her words slowly softened as she intended to scold him in jest. “This sort of stalking and fraternizing is widely frowned upon with the court. Especially with your current relations with-”

“If you dare say her name she’ll only find me faster than I’d wish her to,” he speaks in a mischievous tone, almost mocking his father’s wave of the hand. There was just the slightest fear of his words. Alethea stood back up and ruffled out the rest of all the dust on her dress. Her eyes finally met his.

“Running away from her again?” She asked with a small laugh. Her arms laid across her chest as she began to head to the door. The young prince followed close behind. The girl appeared to be no older than one hundred and the boy just around fifty or so years older

“I wouldn’t necessarily call it running away,” He huffs. He skips ahead to walk at her side. “Care to accompany me to the gardens? I have some business I would like to discuss with you before you leave.”

“Business and the gardens? You know, if you weren’t so madly in love with Lady-” She began to tease, despite that, his gaze turns into a glare. “With your lady I mean then, I’d think you were trying to woo me.”

“Would you not thoroughly enjoy that though? Me taking you in-”

“I thought this walk was supposed to be business.”

“Why won’t you ever answer my questions directly?”

“Why are you even with the woman?” She snapped at him. That seemed to catch his tongue. He was already irritated at how she managed to avert from his question, but that is simply their normal day. “What was that, my prince? Cat got your tongue?”

“It is not wise to offend her in front of me Lady Alethea,” He says in a low grumble. His eyes looked back and forth from her and back to the walkway in front of them. She seemed to be rather proud of herself now. She knew the only liar between them was him. Alethea seemed to be the only soul in the kingdom who has noticed that the prince simply does not love his lady. And quite frankly neither does she. Everyone was just so bloody blind in the castle. The walls soon became higher and the natural light began to fill the halls. They soon came across the balcony, stairways on either side that curve downwards into the palace gardens. The forest beyond the palace growing dense. The training grounds were a bit past west of here.

They stood there for a moment, the views like this never ceased to amaze. Both in their own way decompressing from the meeting. They soon made our way down the stairs. The woman’s hand grazing the bronze railing as she decided to tease him some more. “You know, you nearly died because of her.”

“It was the attempt to save it that won my heart,” The prince affirms.

“Well, you wouldn’t have been in that position if you were paying attention during that class. Drinking that potion. If I did not hand her the proper herb after she gave you one you are allergic to, then you would be resting off in Hel. The Midgardians believe a rather unhinged story if you ask me. Killing Baldur and Odin punishing you to a slow death. It’s absurd!”

“The Midgardians also think of us married,” This earned a small laugh from himself. “I can assure you she has since learned. If I didn’t know better, I think you are jealous.”

“You may not be the favorite prince, but any young maiden or gentlemen of the court would be jealous. Especially at such a young age.”

There is was. He let a coy smile befall his lips. “The truth will always come to haunt you, dear.”

“It is not like I have a choice,” She told him with a sigh. They finally found themselves down in the garden. The first half of the garden held native flowers to Asgard. Some fruits, herbs, roots, and vegetables grew closer to the castle so that the servers would be able to harvest the freshest produce. The two of them walked further down the garden. Short trees began to sprout from the ground. Flowers beginning to bloom on them. Loki came to a halt under a large shrub with golden flowers hanging downwards. Angel trumpets. Alethea soon turned around to face him.

“I have a proposition to ask of you,” Loki began. She crossed her arms once again and gave a curt nod. “When I become king-”

“Loki-”

“Hear me out,” he takes a long sigh and runs and hands through that disheveled hair of his. “In the time I eventually become King, I would like to ask you to be one of my head advisors. Not one, but the head advisor. Certainly higher than your own mother and father. Most of my Father’s court is full of incompetent individuals who want to take all they can from here. I would prefer those who are honest and show no intention of harm.”

“You think me to be an innocent follower of the crown, my prince?”

“No. You are one of the wisest of the court and-”

“Loki!” A honeyed voice calls out from the balcony. Dear Norns, please save us.

“Change,” Alethea told him with a firm voice. Within the second, a green light surrounds the prince. His hair was now longer, his pointed features appearing more feminine, and the normal robes now appearing in the form of a silky green gown. More elegant and formal than the woman before him. That snake.

Before they could resume their conversation, a young maiden rounds a corner from behind a shrub. Her hair was a golden blonde that hung all the way down to her waist. Her robes as equally beautiful as Alethea’s, if not more. She headed over to the two of them, Loki’s back was her as they tried to stop speaking. Alethea mouths a quick apology to them as the golden-haired woman runs up and hugs Loki from behind.

“It seems you found me, my love,” Loki said with a sigh. Even as a woman their voice was just as silky and alluring as before. The golden-haired woman’s head looks up from his shoulder and meets Alethea’s eyes. Who knew just innocent gray eyes could be so angered. “Calm down sweet, we were simply discussing some business. We were just about finishing our conversation.”

“Alethea,” she simply says from behind them.

“Good Morning to you as well Lady Sigyn,” She said with a gentle smile and slight curtsy. Although they both held the same ranking in the eyes of the royal family, Sigyn had never once been. Usually, titles were just as important as anything else, but Sigyn had always tried to make herself superior to her. Since she had begun to court the prince it has only gotten worse.

“Is what he says true?”

Fuck you. “Of course my lady. I do advise you have more trust in the prince, just because he is the god of lies does not mean he only speaks those.”

She stood up on her toes and whispered something to Loki. Loki changed back to his normal male form before she spoke again. “Don’t you have somewhere to be going?”

“Why yes I do,” She says with a curt nod. She met eyes with Loki. “I will think over what you asked of me and I shall write back as soon as I can. I wish the both of you the best regards.”

With that, Alethea walked off after Loki nodded. She takes herself back up the stairs and through the palace in utter silence. She nods at guards and walks out the palace doors. Asgard is truly such a beautiful place. From the mountain ranges to the east and Bifrost in the south. The sunsets were something else. Just as beautiful as the story behind them. She found myself diverging from the path from the palace rather early on, entering one of the many neighborhoods filled with the noble like folk. Houses were perched above the ground, allowing beautiful gardens to lay beneath them. Or even cliffs that led down to some sort of valley or river.

Alethea’s house laid in the middle of the neighborhood. Just as unique and grand as the rest. The majority of the houses rested above flat land. My father’s garden resting beneath it. Of not as elegant as the royal gardens but still a slight. With the current autumn season, most of the plants ended up dying because of father’s own ignorance and strenuous weeks. It was time for the rotation of the court and such. Certain individuals being elected to represent smaller tribes and cities. While most of the court kept there best to stay on Odin’s good side before the end of autumn. A part of the house hung over the cliff, held up by some sort of magical force.

She enters the house and comes to find all of her cases were already packed and near the wall. Utter confusion befalls upon the girl. Their nice maid was out on maternity leave with her first child, and it is not like her parents would touch her belongings like that. Soon enough Alethea discovered a simply delicious scent that filled the air

“Come on deary,” a familiar voice croaked out another voice fell to laughter at it. She turns the corner to find two of her closest friends sitting by her family’s annoyingly large bookcase. A rather thin girl with dark hair and clad in a navy dress and another girl stood near her with a book in hand, her hair braided back in some of the most beautiful and intricate designs and pale riding gear that complemented her darker complexion. Jorunn and Eydis. Eydis had been the one to speak. “We couldn’t let you visit Alfheim with just any old clothes.”

“What are you two doing here?” Alethea asked with a small laugh, her arms relaxing at her sides as she walked up to the duo. Soon enough they were in a group hug. “I can pack on my own next time thank you very much.”

“You are going to the realm of the light elves,” Eydis said with a smug smile. “We both know what people say about them.”

“That they are notoriously stuck up and think themselves almost higher than the throne of Asgard?”

“Well, that. But how hot they are! It has been decades since your last courtship.”

“It has been decades because I wish to stay focused on my work. You know how fulfilling that is for me,” She told them with a nod as she begins to head through the hall and into the kitchen. “I have some news about that too.”

“Tell of us over brunch okay. You are going to miss our food while you are gone,” Jonunn says as she stands up from her spot on the low chair. She slips off an apron and takes both of their hands to drag them to the dining room. “I made your favorite.”

“You sound worse than mother now,” Alethea jokes as she heads down the hall into the dining room. The sunroof lets the late morning light into the room, the wooden table was set for three. Jonunn had made some soup and what is to be assumed as fresh bread. As with all dishes and their meanings, this was one that was commonly used to wish good health. Alethea carefully takes her seat as the other two sit right in front of her and awfully close.

“So,” Eydis egged on.

“What is the news?” Jonunn continued.

“Well, Loki decided to scare me in the records room and took me to discuss something in the royal gardens-”

“Creep, remember that one time you walked in on him ravaging some guy in the library?” Jonunn brings up. She has never gotten along with him. One time back at the academy, Loki had slipped into one of the classes and ruined her potion. Hence making her fail that test. Her perfect record was erased in that one moment.

“What were you doing in the library anyway?” Eydis butted in. “Especially upstairs. That one is only for the royal family.”

“You can cut it off with that story now. It was fifty years ago!” Alethea jokes out. There were few things she wished to forget about, but still, that was at the top of her list.

“And you were as innocent as a flower,” Eydis joked as she ate away.

“Just let me continue,” She says with a stern nod at them. They duo shut up. “Okay, so we began to talk and he asked me to be one of his high advisors when he is king. I truly cannot believe he will be crowned king. But then again, it would be better him than Thor.”

“Thor isn’t that bad,” Jonunn interrupted in a mutter.

“You just like blondes,” Eydis retorted back to her.

“I do not!”

“Yes you do. There was that boy you would not stop stalking once you were bumped a level above me in the academy.” There was always the most odd tension between them sometimes. And just like everyone else in Asgard, they were both blind to it. Alethea gave them an odd look before continuing.

“His obsession with Midgard has almost thrown us into a war that we do not have time for. Three times now! That's besides the point. Anyway. I am thinking about taking him up on it. Even if he never becomes king, I am sure he would find a way for me to be held rather high in the court. Prince Thor seems to respect me enough after all.”

“He could be lying Alethea,” Eydis says. “I know you trust him, but he could always use that to manipulate you.”

“I can see through his lies. He is not as perfect as he seems.”

“I trust your opinion in this, but you need to think it over some more. Write us before you write to him when you arrive in Alfheim,” Jontunn says with a reluctant smile. “Speaking of which, your parents already have had their belongings sent to the Bifrost. We can help you take yours after we finish eating.”

“For once stop acting so motherly Jonunn. Your father will want you home way before then anyways. I can carry them all on my own. You two already packed and my father sent someone to grab my horse from the stables.”

“All right then,” Jontunn says with a tired sigh. She folds her napkin and stands up. Eydis does the same. Alethea quickly finishes all the rest of her soup and heads down the hall. She maneuvers her way into the main washroom and quickly closes the last window that her parents seem to have forgotten about. They always let little things like that pass by them. She turns to wash her hands and stare up at her own reflection. Her amber eyes peering deep into itself. After this assignment, Alethea would get to resume her studies and finish up her schooling. She was already far ahead of many but this trip could set her back. She longed to be able to make a difference in the kingdom. She would find a way to make the King listen. He will listen, he has too.

“Come on Alethea, it is past noon child,” Eydis says as she knocks upon the washroom door. Time had been lost again it appears.

“I am coming. Just give me a moment,” She calls out as she frantically dried off her hands. She pushed open the door and walked back down the hall towards the living room. Eydis gets behind her and quickly works to braid her hair. Eydis always had to remind her to do this or else her hair would be far too wild later.”

“Will you stop thinking for once,” Eydis says as she finishes the single braid. “You don't quite look as pretty when you do.”

“Oh, hush,” Jonunn says with a short laugh, going to slap at the other's arm. “Ignore what she says. ‘Tis only because she cannot think as complexly as you.”

“And here I thought I was the only rude one of us,” Eydis says as she leads us all outside. The three of them all grab a bag and head out to where the golden spotted stead was waiting.

“I will write back as soon as I can okay. I truly do not think I will be gone for more than a year. If anything Father will stay. It may be longer depending on if the troubles resting in the Alfheim are as bad as the Alfather says it is,” She says solemnly as she goes to pet the mane of the animal. It was quite at peace somehow although was naturally more on the skittish side.

“I have heard rumors of it, yes. But we will await your arrival home. You best be back before my 100th birthday. I plan on having the most marvelous party at my place in Austifioroir,” Jonunn hums as she pulls her away from the horse and into a hug. “Do be back soon. I do not know if I can handle Eydis and the rest of the castle on my own.”

“Don’t fret too much. Eydis will stay in check, I promise. We both know why she just tries to impress you. Oh. And you do have my permission to set her on the princes if they bug you enough if that is of any help to you.”

“Thank you, child,” Jonunn laughs as she pulls away. Going to kiss me upon the forehead. She was too motherly.

“Oh let go of her already Joni. She’s probably far too excited to get away from us and send a letter to the dear old mischievous prince of hers,” Eydis goes on to interrupt.

“Anything to get away from you bickering old lovers,” Alethea jest as she quickly goes to embrace Eydis for a moment before mounting the horse. “Please try not to burn down the kingdom while I’m gone.”

“We would never do such a thing.” Eydis rings out with a fair wink. Alethea simply laughed at the two and quickly rode off out of her little part of the capital. The journey was not long, but the city streets had been busier than anticipated. Many people were returning to their homes from their morning chores or heading out to either of the large market districts to grab some necessities. Most were kind and moved out of my way, but she did have to take a back road at one point due to a large flock exiting a tavern with one another.

But in the end, she found herself arriving at the Bifrost not too late. She was soon at the golden control center of the Bifrost with the rest of her kin. The golden capsule was just as beautiful as the wondrous parts of the castle. She slid off the stead to stand amongst her father and mother. The two in conversation once again with the ageless gatekeeper.

“I did say she would arrive late, did I not?” Heimdall says with the smallest hint of a smile at me.

“Yes you did,” Mother says shortly as she turns to stars that were revealed between the slits of the capsule. “Let us be off then.”

The daughter mutters a small apology to Heimdall before she turns to her mother as her father leads their two steads together. The sound of Heimdall entering the control panel and activating the Bifrost echoes through the room. The King who stood just behind the gatekeeper waved a small goodbye once more. The walls spun around us as the tunnel moved into position. The light of the Bifrost shines in front of the family. The smile upon the young maiden's face growing. It was always such a sight to see.

They begin our peaceful journey through. If only it had stayed in such a way. The moment we entered, the sound of another came from behind. Next thing the daughter knew, she was flying through the Bifrost alone. She looked behind herself to see her mother falling and slipping out of the Bifrost, while her father was fighting some person in servant's clothes. The servant was pushed through the Bifrost with the sound of shattering glass. Her father fell further behind as he clutched his side. The white cloth of his dress shirt slowly turned red.

The second we landed in a city Alethea was alone. Her father’s body laid beside her feet as their steads and the man who attacked them were nowhere to be seen. The people of the land they arrived in were not those of the Alfheim, but of some of which the girl did not recognize. The pale green people looked at her in shock as she began to scream out for help. Everything was still. Everything was wrong. Something was all so horribly wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

2013 C.E.   
“Oi!” Alethea exclaims to the back of the starship. “Tele, you better be checkin’ the supplies this time, or else I am going to actually throw you off this ship.”

“This is my ship,” The green reptilian woman calls back at her. She slams at a button toward the back of the ship, letting the back of it open up; the evening light filling the air. “If it wasn’t for me, you’d fly this ship back into a whole galactic senate.”

“Haha, very funny. I only did that once.”

“Sure you did kid. Alright, I’m gonna go off and check the blasters outside. Make sure none of those goons tries to take them or our fuel again. You’ll owe me big time,” she retorts as she slips away outside. 

“Sure sure,” Alethea hums as she goes to sit upon the center table of the little lounge area. Usually, Tele would yell at her for doing this, but what she didn’t know can’t hurt. She swings her legs back and forth as she pulls up a hologram screen. Using some buttons on the table, she begins to flip through the ship reports. The blue light shining softly. 

Soon she found herself getting quite bored. So, she began to flip through a few catalogs. Sometimes there would be actual tidbits of galactic news but most of it was proven to be some form of rubbish. Some bounty posts for a ship named the Milano and other reports were recently sent out. Alethea had heard of the Milano before but that was in a whole different system. The rest of the reports bored her; however, just as she was about to flip to the map, an all too familiar place was in a title. 

Asgardian Princes Finally Re-Expose Terra to Lifeforms Outside Their Planet System

“You have got to be kidding me,” She sighs as she read through the article. None, in particular, was named but it implied it was of royal blood. Seems like one of Loki’s temper tantrums went too far. What a fool. It has truly been ages since she had heard anything about Asgard or either of the princes. They had fallen quiet in the past couple of centuries. There were murmurs of a coronation and a wedding, but nothing of anything else. Not a death nor birth, nor even a wedding of all things. Though she does recall hearing a thing or two about an engagement. Any prying would bring far more attention to her than there already was. Perhaps the kingdom had finally become content with itself. She swears to Valhalla the realms would have been better off without their meddling. 

There were no images attached to the article besides that of Midgard. What a small beauty. She had been too young to ever visit the planet with her father and mother, but they spoke only small things of the blue beauty. Asgard would still have been nice to see. Maybe they finally made amends between the local cities. Maybe they had admirable guards for once. Or even added railings to the bridge. 

“Girly! Why don’t you help me out and take one of these boxes!” Tele calls out from the back, snapping the Asgardian out of her long thought. “What is with you? So slow today.”

“Give me a break Telle,” she says as she goes to help carry two of the heaviest of boxes. “I am was simply dreaming of home for once. Like I don’t catch you in those gazes from time to time.” After setting the boxes down and strapping them in, she spins around and heads back into the cockpit. She skips into her chair and buckles herself in. Tele had banned her from piloting a while ago so she just sat back and relaxed. 

“What is this?” She heaves out as she drops her boxes. “Were you actually reading the news?”

“Oi’, I promised you I wouldn’t look through your search history so don’t look through mine.” She snips as she spun her seat around to look at her. Out of pure habit, her arms crossed over her chest. 

“I’m not looking through your search history. You left it out for me to see.” She moved over to the table and scrolls up to read the title of the article. “Where the hell even is Asgard? I thought it was just a little fairy tale.”

“Maybe it is just too much for your feeble mind to know about or believe in,” Alethea claims. 

“Haha. Very funny. I’ll believe it when I see it. Cities made of gold. Gorgeous people. It all sounds like bullshit.”

“I can assure you it is not bullshit. Merely perfection in the noblest of forms.”

“If you believe in the crapshoot so much then punch in the coordinates and let’s go. Has to be at least a hundred or so jumps away.”

“Ah yes. Even if there was a jump point close enough, this poor ship would never serve the trip. I can't even count how many clicks we are away. Even if we did make it close enough we would be shot down for its lack of identification alone. Not anyone can just fly to Asgard.”

“You know,” The Skrull woman secures the boxes to the floor and saunters back over to Alethea. She jumps off to her seat behind her. “For once can you actually try and help me instead of that bullshit that comes out of your mouth. You are horrible sometimes.”

“Oh shush Tele. It is almost my birthday. Give a woman a break, will you? I already do so much for this hunk of junk,” She says as she crosses her legs. Her hands go down to play with the lacings of her boots. These clothes were barely fashionable, but they were functional. A dark green skirt and some overly baggy gray blouse that once belonged to some old Kree woman. A few satchels secured to her body with a few blades for protection. The world outside of Asgard's grasp was more troublesome than ancient fables led on. Although she had been gone for so long, she still kept a few traditional braids in her hair, but it hung more freely than most noblewomen from home would ever stand for. 

“Yeah, sure,” Tele responds as their little starship soon takes flight, leaving the messy planet behind them. It was some site, odd foods, and even more obscure merchants. Tele had her business, and Alethea just tagged along as long as she could. Most of the time it was to have some source work and to have a place to sleep at night. Her own ambition laid dormant from the years untouched. 

Ever since that fateful day with the Bifrost, she never was able to complete what had to be done. Rumor had it that the King soon sent someone else to help the Alfheim, but she had been lost to the cosmos. She would lay awake at night wondering if Heimdall would rescue her or not or even if the prince missed her. But those thoughts soon turned against her. She had begun to question if she ever wanted to go home. She tried so long to find out who attacked her family but each and every plausible theory either led to a dead-end or was frankly impossible. Some had to have tampered with the Bifrost. Thought that too never seemed possible, but how else could she have landed there.

The people there treated her kindly enough. Everyone there seemed just as unsure about her sudden appearance there as she did. They helped her lay her father to rest but in their own tradition. Few had even heard about Asgard and even fewer seemed to believe in it. The small children who befriended her called her “rainbow girl”. She stayed there far longer than she should have as the same small children she befriended soon became adults and then the elders of their community. She watched them pass on. As people say her lack of aging they began to close themself off from her. She was deemed a wicked witch. Which in itself was not terribly wrong, but she never once cast a spell or at least one that they saw. Once all of the people who saw her arrival were gone, there was no way she could stay. She had overheard at the market that they were planning to kill her that very night. So, she stole a starship and left. That was just the start of her journey.

She moved around as much as she could. Never once did she meet another who lived as long as her. She lost friends plenty, lovers all left once she tried to tell them she was Asgardian and did not age as fast. There was no point. She could never return home either. She was a failure. She had come to conclude that everyone already thought she died, things would not change if she had returned. She tried to write over and over again to Eydis and Jonni and even to the prince, but she could not handle the burden. She feared if she ever did return that she be pitied by all and given such luxuries and high position only because they felt bad for her. There was no choice for her, was there? But that was so so long ago. There would be no point in returning now. 

“Alethea. I asked you a question,” Tele speaks, breaking her from her gaze from every beautiful thing that was the stars. She could have sworn there were nearly a whole system away from the last planet now. She only found herself doing this more and more now as her birthday grew closer.

Alethea turned her chair around and put on an innocent face. “Can you please repeat yourself Tele deary.”

“You are too difficult kid,” Tele groans and rolls her eyes. She looks back down at the Asgardian as she rests her forearms on her knees. Out of the past ten years, I have known you, you never once mentioned a birthday. What gives?”

“If you must know, they simply aren’t that important to me these days. I have seen far too many to care,” she responds with a bit of a shrug. As much as she tried to wave off her “proper speak” and accent that Tele and all of her previous companions told her about, she could never bring herself too. It never seemed that important anyway.

“What do you mean? Every girl should get to celebrate her birthday. It is special. You survived another year out in fucking space. Get drunk, get someone in bed, barely regret it the next morning because it was just too good. But then end up regretting it because you go an STD or something.”

“Geeze. Let me be a prude Tele. I don’t want to hear your sex stories and shit again,” She laughs as she spins her chair so she can look back at the galaxies. A smile befalls her lips as she speaks again, “I have a question for you. How old do you think I am turning?”

“I dunno. I just figured you Terrains were all so young. Maybe twenty-something,” She shrugs as she relaxes in her pilot seat. She even propped her own legs up next to her for once. Good thing Alethea wasn’t looking.

“First mistake, how dare you believe me to be a Midgardian. They are innovative, yes. So small though. Fragile. Adorable creatures nonetheless. Second off, you are off by just under one thousand years.”

“Are you trying to tell me you are some sort of ancient God?” Tele says with just a hearty laugh. “What sort of bullshit are you trying to pull on me today?”

“I am far from Godhood. It is a whole process to be declared one where I am from but I don’t want to get into, But I used to be quite close to a couple of them. I am just a mere nine-hundred-ninety-nine. Still pretty young and spry if you ask me. Most croak at maybe five thousand. Double that if you're powerful.”

“Ah yes, let me guess. You are one those fabled Asgardians who fled home because of boy troubles? You aren’t the first you know that? I met this one chick on Saccar ages back. Hot as fuck. I think it was girl trouble though. Who knows. Anyways, whatever the fuck you are. Was it boy troubles?”

“Well, you are half correct there. It was more of why I never went back. The heart of another seemed to steal his. It was more annoying than hurtful. She was a fucking bitch. Head up her own ass all of the time. Last I heard they were engaged.”

“You are full of surprises. Why would you ever want to leave there? Isn’t it wealthy as fuck and has like orgies all the time? I heard they are amazing by the way.”

“Have I told you you are disgusting Tele? And I wasn’t supposed to leave permanently. It was only supposed to be a few years. It's just been so long, I am afraid to return.”

“Way to ruin the moment pipsqueak. No need to get all sad about it. You made your choice,” She groans as she kicks her legs off the other chair and crosses them in the chair. “Tell me more about the boy trouble. Was he at least nice to look at?”

“Very much. Sort of greasy and weaselly at times. He cleaned up rather nicely when the time called. Tall, wicked, handsome, pretty feminine at times. However, the young prince seemed to swoon for just another bimbo. Tis’ what to be expected from just another god.”

“Wait. Greasy rings a bell. Hold up - You were in love with one of the princes of Asgard! You absolute-”

“Oh shut up!”

“But you were. Weren’t you?

“I-” Bite your tongue. 

“Just answer it, crikey woman!”

“I was alright! But that is behind us now. Not like he or Thor remember me much anymore.” She huffs out. 

“Poor little Alethea, can’t lie for shit.”

“Not like I have much of a choice,” She muttered out. 

“Uh. Yeah, you do. Not like your gods are going to send you to whatever hell you believe in when you make some stuff up.”

“Close enough. And that's a very long story. It all started when-”

“Shhh! My brother is calling. You can finish your story later kid,” Tele waves her hand to shoo Alethea out of the room as a hologram appears in front of the glass. Tele begins to speak in her native tongue to the man on the screen.

“I am going to catch some sleep. Have a good night you two. Nice seeing you Jutch,” The Asgardian says to the two of them in their native tongue. Both of them gave her a weird look. They thought that she couldn’t understand them in that tongue. They were painfully wrong. The girl let their conversation drone on as she hops into the back of the starship. She closes the main path to the cabin and slips away to her quarters. It was small. Nothing much. 

She crawls atop her bunk and pulls up the only blanket she ever kept from home. It was barely enough to keep her warm in the voids of space but it still brought a sense of calmness. It was weaved together by the queen herself when a large storm took the kingdom while Alethea was at the academy and just shy of thirteen. She secretly believed the queen's magic lived within the fabric. The inevitability of sleep took her sooner than she expected.

Raindrops cascaded down the large petaled towers. Dripping down to the girl’s smaller frame upon the ground. She pushed past the overly large plants and other green roots until her eyes fell upon the most beautiful thing. The castle laid right ahead. Reaching up to the color-filled sky as the sun sets in the west. The beauty that she longed to see again. She moved around so that she sat upon one of the petals of a pink flower. The clouds in the sky were pulling apart. It appears that the rain had finished its fun not too long ago.

A new time was coming to Asgard and it was obvious. The kingdom was at peace. Empty almost. She stood from the seat on the petal and slipped down the stock. She walked through the grassy lands and everything seemed to go back to normal size. Slowly but surely, she made her way to the castle. The peace, however, grew eerie. Not a single soul showed itself as the stars in the sky grew. The most beautiful of galaxies revealing itself. Famous painters all over the realms tried to mimic its cosmic beauty, but they never did it justice.

Soon enough, she found herself upon a balcony in the castle. Not too high up, but nowhere near the ground. Instead of overlooking the kingdom itself, she looked over the forest that laid behind it. The growing mountain peaks that told more than a thousand tales of hunts, attacks, and even love were as still as ever.

As far as she was aware, her journey in space had only affirmed who she truly was but still found herself deep in thought of what would have happened if she returned home. Maybe she would have taken up that proposal, go and travel to Miohus with her friends, or even marry off to someone. Would she even be herself still? Would she have lost all she was? Turn into a cold advisor. Grow tired of mischief. Mischief. Mischief. Oh, how she missed the Mischief. 

Time itself was lost in the dream. It all felt so real. She swore she could feel the breeze that swept through the summer air. Even the familiar presence of those she missed. 

“When are you returning?” An ancient voice asked from behind her. 

“I-I don’t know,” She responded to the disembodied voice. A chill ran down her spine as the breeze picked up. She turned around to try and find the source of the voice. But no one was there. She ran into the room and felt the voice grow closer, she thought that she had seen eyes filled with the galaxy.

“We need you. Your home is calling,” it said again. 

“I don't think I can. I-I….”

“I know,” the voice responded. “You just have to wake up.”

“What?”

“Wake up!” 

Red blurred throughout her vision as she shot awake. Her head nearly grazing the ceiling above her. Everything was in a spiral.

“Alert. Alert. Alert. Alert. Alert.” A robotic voice chimed.

“Alethea!” Tele screams from the front of the ship. The girl hopped out of bed and raced down to the front. The alarm systems were going totally berserk. Red lights flashing off everything. 

“What is going on?” She screamed as she fell into her chair in front of her. She pulled up the alarm system to see exactly what was going on. 

“Well. Seems that I got distracted while talking and ended up flying us straight into the nearest asteroid field,” The green woman responds, her voice more shaken then imaginable. Sure both of them were rather cool and collected most of the time, but Tele only really falls apart while drunk. “Didn’t help that I thought I could do a jump blindly.”

“Could you have been any more of an idiot. Fly us out of here already!” The other yelled out at her. 

“I’ve been trying for the past thirty minutes! But you were off dreaming about that old prince boy,” she scowls at her. Her hands moved all over the place as they attempted to fly out of the field. Just as Alethea was about to take control of the ship, the unspeakable happened. 

The next few seconds happened in slow motion. Before she even had a chance to get Tele out of the seat, an asteroid hit them right on the nose of our ship sending them into a large spiral. Smoke emanating from the tip as they were hit over and over again. Tele was jumping out of her seat and trying to pull the other up so they could get out of here. Her lips were moving but nothing seemed to come out of them. Most of the lights on the ship were dead. The red emergency lights were still flickering. Alethea’s head was throbbing at this point.

Soon, Tele was dragging her to the back of the ship. Slowly she was able to hear Tele again, but nothing else.

“Alright. So. I guess I should have restocked the escape pod after the last time I used it. There is only one left,” Tele tells her. Her voice was so soft, all the other background noises falling behind her. “I was going to—“

“Take it,” Alethea said. This was quite possibly the only time she had seen Tele act so selflessly, but one of them had much more of a planned life ahead of them. 

“Excuse me?” She asked. Her dark eyes filled with unimaginable fear.

“Go live your life. I’m sure I can find some way out of here. I always do,” She responded with her own shaky voice. 

“What? You already hit your head kid. You ain’t thinking right.”

“Will you stop calling me kid. I’m like eight hundred years older than you,” She sighed as she pulled herself up so she could lean on her. She then wrapped her arms around her to pull her into a hug. They held each other tightly in an embrace. She guided her the best she could to one of the pods. “Thank you for this adventure Tele. You have been absolutely fantastic.”

“Alethea you better get in that fucking pod. You are lying about the age shit. Pulling my dick.”

“Why now would I be able to lie?” She responds with the smallest of smiles as she pushes Tele in the pod with all of her might. She successfully pressed the bright yellow button to close her doors and see her shoot off right in between a herd of asteroids. The pod would have detected her presence and put in her emergency coordinates to travel to Jutch or another relative. The other girl watches her friend fly away from the small window for a second. As soon as most of the spinning stopped, she ran back to the main control area. She pulled up and the system holograms that still worked.

Leaking. Something was leaking. The alarm system’s voice still went on and on. However, her words were different. 

“Calculated explosión in t-minus thirty seconds.”

“Fucking hel!” She screamed as she leaned on to the wall next to her. She looked out the window. There was absolutely nothing she could do. “Heimdall?” she managed to get out. The true nature of her well being came to version. There was blood dripping down the side of her face. “I know you are listening. Heimdall. You always are.” Another crash. “I know I could have gone home earlier but— I didn’t...I didn’t deserve it and I don’t think I am ready to die but I sort of would like to.” She reached up and tried to stop the bleeding on her head. “I just, norns Heimdall. Open the Bifrost.”

Before she could feel the ship rip apart, the almost unfamiliar amount of light shined above her. Rainbow. Rainbows. Rainbows. Why was she seeing rainbows? She heard tales of those who had been so close to Valhalla that the doors were golden. Not rainbow. Not a stupid rainbow tunnel. No.

She feels herself fly up through the tunnel. She thought her call for help would have been ignored. The only people who really felt. It all felt so foreign. This felt too quick. Maybe it had just been so long since she had last taken the bridge. Nausea. Maybe there was an upgrade? Did the bridge even get upgrades? Oh, my norns. 

She felt herself come to stand. The city in sight just beyond all of the light. This. This all felt so soon. She took a few breaths as she tried to calm herself down. So fresh. She took a few shaky steps as the figure just as the figure in front of her began to speak up. He was saying something but she couldn’t quite pick up on it yet. The gold of the walls was reflecting the light of the bridge. Just for a second, she thought she was being welcomed to the gates of Valhalla. But there weren’t any triumphant horns or even a whisper of a harp. The rainbows, the beautiful rainbows. It all had to be real. This was life. 

“Welcome home,” that same voice from her dream spoke from his stoic position. She knew exactly who had come to save her. “I knew you would be calling soon.”

She sighed in relief as she let herself fall to her knees. Her amber eyes filled with some tears as the pain started to settle in. She found her garbled voice escaping her. “Thank you for the warning Heimdall.”


	3. Chapter 3

She fell forward some more so that her small hands were pressed against the smooth flooring. It’s cold touch slowly grounding her in reality. The drip of blood fell on to the almost reflective surface. She felt like she could finally see herself. This was all real. Time slowly caught up to her as she watched as her tears hit the ground. Not a sound came from her.

“Let’s go get you some help,” Heimdall speaks as he sheathes the sword at his side and runs down the stairs to her side. He gently helps her stand up and brushed some of her hair out ao her face. She gave him a weak smile through her tears. She could still barely see him clearly, he kept an arm wrapped around her as he began his walk. Nearly a few moments into the walk he was practically dragging her as she struggled with her consciousness. Her head began to hang low.

Her mind was growing muddled by the implications of her return. Perhaps she would not know a soul here. Maybe she will have been forgotten, which honestly seemed like the best option available to her. Maybe she would be tried with treason for not returning. Was that even a possibility? She was sure someone of the court would argue that she had some sort of involvement with her parent’s murder, but she knew that her suspiciously long time away would play against her. For all she knew, it could have been one of them.

The glint of the rainbow bridge once again brought her back from my thoughts. The only viable reason to believe her to be consciousness was just how entranced those eyes of her were. She would swear on the soul of her father that the bridge hummed as Heimdall dragged her along, a welcoming home if you will. She managed to look back up to see Heimdall’s focus straight on the city. He mustn’t have had time to call for someone to come to meet them at the Bifrost. His eyes determined and the matter and view of space behind them. She followed his gaze to where he was looking upon. She did not notice until now that they had made it the end of the bridge. They were practically in the city. It had changed so much but not at all. The building by the start of the bridge was bigger. More security around too.

“Stay will me, help will be with us at any moment,” he spoke as they reached the end of the bridge. No matter how distant the two actually were, she had to believe in him. It was just her own nature. He never lied while she could not. Just as we came to a stop, a group of people arrived on horseback. Alethea stood on her own for a moment before falling back to lean on Heimdall. She scanned the concerned groups of faces, trying to find some she once knew. Something more familiar to grab on to. They, for the most part, they look as if they are seeing me for the first time. They were all the normal traders of this part of the capital. The guards of the building next to the bridge ran out of their stations. Alas, every face of the guard rang no familiarity.

“Take her,” Heimdall spoke. Alethea snapped her head back to look at the men in front of them a bit too quickly and found herself needing to close her eyes. In front of them were some royal guards and another man on a black horse. She rubbed her eyes and for a moment she thought she had seen a ghost. The men all got off their horses as one ran in front of the rest. The face of the man was not one that she recognized right away. It was a tad older perhaps, more angular but still a little weaselly. She felt a cold hand against her cheek as she tried to focus her sight on him. Her version only blurred more as she felt on the verge of passing out.

“I am fine. I just need too-” she began as she looked away from him. If it was the prince, she could not face him now, especially like this. A group of unaffiliated onlookers grew around us. Concerned women with children and nosey teens. She went silent instead. There was far too much going on. It was a rather busy evening and all the shop's lights had begun to go up.

“Give her to me. I already have a nurse prepared for her,” Somehow his voice at least sounded familiar. He took her into his arms and managed to help onto his prized steed. One of his arms wrapped around her as she leaned her back against him. The coldness that radiated off of him was comforting. So much that she could fall asleep.

“Stay with me Alethea, please,” The voice begged out. His grip tightened around her. She always joked about him being able to read minds, but that was always just a joke.

“I am just closing my eyes for one...one second. Stop being so worrisome Loki,” She said as she let her eyes flicker close. Her brows furrowed together as the pain settled in. She had done far more than just hit her head in the starship. Whichever part of the starship that began to leak must have been releasing some sort of gas into the cabin. The man cursed slightly as his horse picked up. The pain began to sting more and more from her head and now suddenly her side. Something was clearly wrong. Before they arrived at the castle, Alethea had lost consciousness.

Loki hopped off the horse and carried her off to the nurses immediately. He pushed past any guards or people who stood in his. He laid her upon the soul shield and took a step back. There was some yelling off in the distance. Nurses hovered over her body, checking every inch of my mind and soul to simply figure out what was going on. They had explained briefly about my sudden change in environment and could have very much messed with her alignment of some sort and how she knocked her head earlier. The prince began to yell and demand to tell him what was wrong. If they couldn’t find a way to heal here then he would.

He was soon thrown out of the room by one of the nurses. She gently closed the door behind her as she turned around to face the prince. “Norns. What the hell happened?”

“Heimdall called to me,” Loki groaned as he took a small seat on a ledge. “I didn’t know it was going to be her, Jorunn.”

“I thought he told you we will never see her again,” Alethea’s old friend spoke. She stood in front of him as she played with the ends of her. Unlike all other women of Asgard, she kept her hair just above her shoulders. Hair was a sign of beauty amongst the people but she said it was easier to work with. “This is absolutely insane.”

The odd prince just let out a little laugh at her words. “This is insane? How about the moment she left us. You could have stopped her from going on that trip in the first place.”

“And you couldn’t Loki?” She asked. Her eyes seemed so large and hurt at his words. “I had no such power. At least she-”

“She what? She never trusted me, not really. You and that other girl could have begged her to stay.”

“Listen Loki, we have had this argument far too many times to count and yet you continue to be blind to just how much she cared for you. I promise my nurses will take great care of her, you just need to give us time, my prince.”

“I don’t care how good your damned nurses are, all of them are as incompetent. I have waited far too long for her to-”

“Loki?” Another woman’s voice echoes as she enters the room. Of all people to be down here, why must it be the queen? Both Loki and Jorunn looked like deer in headlights. “What is going on?”

“Well Mother.” “My queen you must understand-”

“One at a time please,” she said with a wave of her hand. Their bickering was already giving her a headache.

The two tried to speak again at the same time but they both stopped. They looked at each other before nodding. This time they spoke together, “Alethea is back.”

The queen actually looked confused for once. She dismissed her thoughts quickly and walked past the two. “I will see to it that she will be perfectly fine Loki. Don’t start. You can see her later.”

Without a word, the prince stomped off.

“It is probably going to be another tantrum,” the queen sighed. She looked back at the lone nurse now. “Come on dear, it is going to be a long night.

* * *

Alethea’s sleep was dreamless. She could feel that she was back home and it eased her. The comfort that she had longed for, even if she was stuck in a hospital wing, filled her. It wasn’t till she awoke that she began to feel alright.

“Looks like her vitals are perfectly normal ma’am. I do not understand all of the concern,” a young voice said as her fingertips played at the amber soul forge in front of her. She had to have been much younger than the nurse and Alethea. The main nurse soon spoke up.

“I know you don’t Siega, but you also do not know her,” she speaks. Alethea turned her head to look to see an ever more proper version of her friend she left behind. Jorunn stood at the cabinet and was mushing a mound of herbs together again. She was taller somehow, her hair shorter and curled into a knot on the top of her head. The young nurse noticed that Alethea was awake and stood in shock.

“Jorunn?” Alethea asked as she pulled herself to sit up. Her voice was dry and much softer than usual, barely above a whisper. She still felt rather groggy but otherwise fine. The other nurse tried to get her to lay down but she simply brushed her away. Tears encapsulated as Jorunn turned to her with the kindest of smiles. It was just a matter of seconds until they were caught in each other’s arms. The strawberry blonde cried into the others shoulder as the other kept her head held high.

“We...we all thought you were dead for so long,” Jorunn cried out. Her grip around the other only tightened as she began to speak. The shock of last night began to hit her. The other nurse just slowly backed away from the situation and eventually left the room. Leaving the two to one another. Jorunn pulled back and wiped a few of my tears away. With her being this close, Alethea was quick to see really just how much she had changed. She was more like her mother than ever expected. Her complexion was just as perfect as always, the same worried demeanor, and her eyes looked tired. Drained. “I… I am not going to ask a bunch of questions alright.”

“I’ll explain the best I can alright,” Alethea tells her softly. Jorunn smiled and pet her head jokingly.

“Actually. Just one quick thing.” There it was, just as curious as before.

“Of course. Ask away,” Alethea says with a hopeful smile. It was better to get out all of these painstaking questions out of the way now.

“Why on Asgard are you wearing this,” she says as she gestures to the others' attire. “You look like some sort of pirate gone looney.”

“It is easy to move in and stretch. And you know, I don’t expect you to understand fashion when you are wearing some horrid nursing gown. When did you-”

“One hundred seventy-two years ago. Roughly speaking. I’m still not a head nurse, but apparently the Queen assigned me directly to you. Part of it was to keep the noise of your return down, but she also trusts me.”

“That is very kind of her,” She mutters as Jorunn slowly works to get her back into the bed.

“She sent a guard down here to bring you up to her when you feel ready,” Jorunn says in a soft tone. She got back up and went to wash her hands in a bowl to her side. Then over to pour a glass of water for her dear friend. She heads over to pass it off to her and scoots atop of the bed. “I give the final call on if you are good to leave.”

“I’m assuming by the refrained motherly nature that I will be able to leave soon,” Alethea asked with a raised brow. She took the glass and drank all of its contents.

“You are fine. You narrowly missed having a concussion. There will be instructions for the herbs you need to take in your new room. Just take things easy for once. Once you are settled in and feeling on top of the world, we are going out to get drinks together. The three of us. I promise.”

“Of course.” There wasn’t a day that Alethea went by where she did not long to see the two of them again. She would always question if they moved from her and broke apart. She never did write back to them so there would be no real way of her ever knowing without coming directly home. There was a soft knock at the door. The same young nurse as earlier peaking through.

“Pardon me ma’am, but I brought the gown the guard told me to bring up. I hope I am not disturbing anything,” she says all in one tight breath. She comes through the heavy dark oak door.

“You aren’t interrupting anything sweetheart. Can you place the gown down at the side table and take out this bowl for me. I am going to help her change alright,” Jorunn says as she dried off her hands with a rag. The young nurse does exactly as instructed and left soon after.

“She seems really nice,” Aleteha says without a thought. “She reminds me of you a bit. Like when we first met. You were so quick and anxious.”

“Trust me, she is not always so nervous. And She is rather nice. Her father runs the nursing department here and her sister is a maid. They get quite good pay actually. I am sure you will run into one of them soon.” She tells me as she gets back off the bed and goes across the room. She pats the pieces of fabric. “Here, throw this dress on. It’ll hide those boots for the most part. It is a mock corset too so don’t worry,” Jorunn says as she turns her back to her friend. “I remember how you are about your privacy, but I can’t leave. Just in case you take ill again.”

“I thought you said you were going to help,” She jokes back as she pushes off the bed. She slips off both her blouse and skirt, folding them neatly and setting them aside. She slowly throws on the pale blue gown, the slightest of gold detailing interweaved with the bottom of the dress and the sleeves. She grabs a quill near her and takes it to her hair, she uses it to secure it in a loose bun. She catches her reflection in the smaller bowl that was left behind. To her, she did not look like a total mess. Still not as presentable as she would like to be, but it was good enough considering the past twenty-four hours.

“If you spend any longer trying to fix your hair I would almost believe you are one of the princes,” Jorunn says as she turns back around. Alethea lets out a smile sight as her friend goes behind her. She laces up the dress, careful not to be too tight.

“You know Joni, I cannot remember the last time I wore a gown like this,” Alethea admits. She found her friend’s expression to be hilarious. Jorunn and Eydis always were such fashionistas. “Even with it on me, I actually felt naked.”

“You have got to be playing,” She asked her in return.

“Not at all. I think I only wore a dress if I was out partying,” Alethea admits. Her friend face only grows in shock as she tightens the dress some more.

“You sound like Sif when you say stuff like that,” Jorunn says with the shake of her head. “Pretty soon you’ll be requesting pants to be sent to your quarters.”

“Oh, you can be sure of that,” she teases back and gains an even more disapproving look from her.

Done with her friend's antics, she goes right back to business. “Alright, the guard will show you to the queen then. I will come around to check on you sometime later tonight and again in the morning okay. Please remember to take it easy.”

“I’ll see you later,” She says with a small smile. The motherly nature might annoy her to death, but she forgot how it felt to have someone genuinely care about you. Alethea leaves her friend in the room and heads down the small corridor to the guard. He was a younger-looking gentleman. Blonde hair and stood rather solidly. A true soldier.

“Are you ready Lady Alethea,” he asked with an accent she had not heard before. He was definitely not from the city.

“Yes, and I am sure I have long lost that title sir,” She informs him with a bit of an awkward nod. The last time she was called lady was when a little child bumped into her, but they ended up pickpocketing her anyways.

Lady. Please, as if there was much still ladylike about her now.

“Nonsense, a lady is always a lady in my books,” he said all jolly ho like. He began to walk up the ever twirling corridor. Mostly in silence except for the girls apologies when she fell too far behind. He eventually slowed to match her weakened pace.

“Can I ask you a few quick questions?” The lady asked the guard.

“Well, you already used one of the few so go right ahead.”

Arrogant and rude. “My apologies. But do you know who I am?”

“Of course I do. You became a famous cautionary tale after your disappearance.”

“Well, that is something I guess. Um, then you would know what has happened since then?”

“Yes, but that is a lot to unravel my lady. So many long years. How many years have you been gone to be exact? I am afraid by the time I reach halfway you would pass out on me.”

“Well fine, what happened right after?” She questioned further. There was really no end in sight for just how many questions filled her head. Guards, no matter their age, knew more gossip than the maids. Well, they were more likely to spill.

“Well, Heimdall immediately alerted Odin of the instance and explained how he could barely see you. You were very far out of his grasp. Odin sent the kingdom into high alert until they cracked down on the people who were responsible. Lone attackers from a tribe up north. If you ask me it was total horse shit. I can gladly tell you with firm belief that those men now spend their days being tortured in Hel.”

How would he have known about those men? Has the Allfather since lost his respect with the knights? There was indeed a lot to unravel, but her mind still wanders. “Whatever happened to the princes? I read in the news earlier that—“

“Ah yes. That. Well, from my insider information all is being handled carefully. Currently, Loki faces no charges, besides being bound to secure watch for the next millennia. They are debating on who to have watched over him since he described the great and powerful Heimdall. Thor is watching his every step from what I have seen.” The guard said dismissively.

“So you insist on my title but not there’s? How peculiar sir,” Alethea teased ever so slightly. It was like with each of her questions his walls seemed to grow.

“Yes well, sometimes it just slips my mind that they are gods.”

“Better correct that before Loki hears you and has another hissy fit.”

“I do—“ he began before they reached the queen’s garden. It had been a long walk all the way to the near top of the palace. The queen had a few known spots for herself here but kept many hidden from the public. The observatory at the tip of the palace was used as a classroom at times, but then not even Alethea nor the princes were able to see the true beauties there. Legend has it that the Allfather himself encapsulated a star there to show her the true beauty of the world. This is only the second greatest act of love I have read about.

The garden, however, was much different than the one outside the palace. None of the flora that grew here was native to Asgard. Beautiful plants from across the galaxies. From all the nine that Asgard takes watch over. There was even flora from places that no longer exist or had been lost to wars.

“Go on. She is waiting,” The guard said before he disappeared behind a corridor. The slightest hint of green light showing behind it. The trick of the light made her a bit uneasy. She found herself pushing past the glazed glass doors.

You know those beautiful botanical gardens that you dream up in your head as an adolescent, this was so much better than that. The walls had beautiful windows and balconies attached that looked over the kingdom. The sun was setting just outside of it all. She was brought back in by the magical light that shines down on a plant in the center of the garden. She slowly approached it to see a flower that she had never seen before. Blue petals and the oddest, but beautiful, purple veins around it. Thin green vines layer around it and sway with the slight breeze blowing through the garden.

“Alethea,” a soft voice spoke behind me. The blue dressed girl spun around to see the queen in all of her beauty. She had not aged a day since she last saw her. She set down the spray bottle she held and approached Aletha. She looked her up and down as if she was staring into her soul. She knew the girl had faced so much in her time away from them. The queen left all formalities behind her as she pulled her into a sweet hug. She quickly pulled back and laid a warm hand upon her cheek. “How are you holding up, my dear?”

“Why do you ask me such things my queen when the answer is just in front of you,” Alethea asked her with the smallest hints of a smile. Perhaps it was the medicine she was on, but she never cries this easily. Queen Frigga brought the two of them over to a stone bench near some magnificent vines. Her look turned almost stern as she once again tried to play off her question. Alethea lets out the honest truth. “Better than I expected.”

“What did you expect?”

“That everyone I cared about was no longer here, that everything had changed,” She lets out in a quick breath just as Frigga brought her hand against her cheek again. The lost one leans into it slightly. Frigga always saw her as a daughter of sorts. But there always had to be bad news to follow. There just had to be. “That Jorunn, Tho- that neither of the princes, that even you cared to remember who I was.”

“I can assure you that we never once forgot about you and your father's impact on the court. After their passing, my husband and I found his records and used to fix up those pesky problems he spoke so strongly about.”

“I am sure he would have been very proud that he had such an impact. May Valhalla greet him well.”

“I am sure Odin’s hall treats him well my dear. There are a few other things I wish to discuss with you,” she says as she waves someone off behind me. It must have been a servant of sorts. “Your home, well your neighborhood, was torn down and turned into a public square sort of for the noble folks. Some idiots wanted to profit off that view. We moved as much as yours and your family’s heirlooms out of there. So, for now, we would like you to stay here, in the castle. I need to look into it and make sure that you will be safe when we find you a place of your own. Your friends have offered up their home if you would like but we still want you close to here for a bit.”

Alethea pauses for just a moment. Last time she stayed here it was a sleepover like thing when she was shy of fifty. She began to squeeze the queen's hand and thanked her profusely. The emotions from losing the place she really called home all hitting at once.

“It will be alright. Take all the time you need. We will discuss more once you have settled in. I’m afraid you came at the best of times, my dear.”

“What do you mean?”

“The Midsummer celebrations are being prepared as we speak, and if my calculations are correct, it will be on your birthday.”

“Well, I am sure I will be settled in before then. I would like to celebrate the holidays for once. Hopefully traditions have not changed.”

“Do not worry your little head about it. Not as much as you think about has really changed.”

Alethea simply nodded along. The queen got up and picked her spray bottle back up again as she went to care for the plants again. She waited a while before her own question befell upon her. “My queen...how is he?”

“I am sure you already know exactly how he is dear.”


	4. Chapter 4

That first night of return was spent right under the noses of the old nurses. Although Jorunn has been placed in charge of her well being by order of the queen, the older nurses did not quite trust her yet. They were either worried for her own good, skeptical of Jorunn’s work, or wanted to see if the rumors of the castle were true. Alethea could not even bear to think about how nitpicky those women must be. Jorunn had been picking her nails the entire time they inspected her friend over and over again. They had been so insistent that she stayed in the infirmary one more night instead of heading to her already prepared room. One of the kinder nurses there claimed to have been in the room when during Alethea’s birth. Norns bless that old woman’s heart. One of the few male nurses kept complaining about all the time they wasted on her, which both Jorunn and Alethea wholeheartedly agreed with. However, most of the nurses hushed him away. Someone chimed in and questioned who even brought her here, but that was far too much to explain. Jorunn declared to them that it did not matter who brought her, only that she was home now. 

As day broke in the sick room, Alethea was greeted with a small knock on the. All courage to speak had been depleted in yesterday’s debacle. She grabbed hold of the sheet that laid over her and threw it over her shoulders. She slipped off the bed and pulled open the door. In front of her stood a frail adolescent girl. Just barely under the age of adulthood. She had big bright eyes but a rather nervous demeanor.

“Good morning Lady Alethea,” she says with a soft crusty. Alethea had been told of a maid coming to get me, but it all appeared to be a tad too early for all of this. “My name is Ragna, I will be your maid for the time you are here.”

“Very nice to meet you Ragna,” She tells her as I leaned against the doorway. A sleepy smile crept upon her lips. She remained far too tired to insist not to call her lady, but most maids would never break such code. 

“Likewise miss,” She said with a small smile of her own. “If you follow me, I can show you where you’ll be staying.”

“I would greatly appreciate it,” She responds as she pulls off the sheets and lay them back upon the bed. “Do you have anything I could change into? I-”

“Need not to worry, I will be taking your measurements once we get to your room so some new clothes can be made. Some souls had made a complaint about what you were wearing upon your arrival home miss.” 

“What?” She asked as she stops folding the sheet. “By who?”

“Apparently a friend of yours. My apologies Miss. But from what I saw, it was quite...adventurous,” Ragna says with a kind smile. It stung, but she was simply trying to be nice. She spoke all proper like but it felt so forced from her. Not in a bad way but it appeared to be her trying to break habit. 

“Well, I am sure that my friend will get an earful later.” She huffs as she steps away from the bed. 

“Please, let me show you off to your room,” she said as she exits the room and holds the door open to her to follow. She followed her out and subsequently started the long journey of walking down the corridors. Alethea had always wondered how they cleaned the top of the pillars. The palace had always been so large, that dusting the molding must take a whole year. The palace must still have their priorities all wanked up. 

It wasn’t far too long until the duo reached Alethea’s room. Seventh floor. Fourth door on the left. It could not be too hard for either of them to remember.

The room remained quite exceptional. A part of Alethea was rather touched that the royal family would let her stay in a room like this, especially on such short notice. Usually, it was the elves of the Alfheim or even politicians from Vanahiem. The room itself was split into two main parts. A mixture of a living room and study, then a bedroom. The living room was quite nice. There was an enchanted fireplace that dimmed and grew brighter all on its own. Thin fabrics hung from the ceiling around the center point of the living room. The seating was dipped into the floor. The royal architects must have taken notes from some others of the nine. Past the stone pill was a small study area. A lone desk with a sparsely filled bookcase to its left. 

“We can start on your measurements as soon as you would like. Just let me go get some things,” Ragna says with a curt bow. She escaped the room before Alethea could ask her where exactly she was off to. She wandered around the room until I found myself in the bedroom. The bed was pushed up against the wall while a closet was to its left. Beyond the bed were glass doors to a balcony. The classic gold detailing laid all over the designs. She always wondered how Asgard got its gold, but her father always told her never to ask such things. She wandered around the space some more. Even with the beauty of it, the whole space truly felt lonely. 

She stayed put in the room for a moment. The glass of the doors was glazed with the magnificent detailing. Beyond that, the morning light of the city. Bright and pure. 

She inched closer to the glass door as a familiar silhouette appeared on the other end. She hesitated for a moment before going closer. She found her hand grasping at the handles as she began to make out who it was on the other side. 

“Lady Alethea?” Ragna spoke up. She nearly jumped out of my skin as she heard her speak. She looked back at Ragna and nodded. Ragan had a whole basket at her side of fabrics and needles. 

“Yes, sorry about that. I am just a tad skittish” Alethea says in a quick breath. She glanced back at the door and the shadow had disappeared. Without giving it much thought, she turned back to Ragna with a smile. “Shall we get started then?”

“Yes. Of course,” She says with a little hop. “Just follow me then. Then go stand on that little circular thing. I don’t know what its called. Madame Gislidottir told me to bring it.” She waves me out of the room and I hop over to the circle and stand atop it. Before I know it Ragna has a notebook in one hand, quill in her hair, and a measuring rope in another. Quickly enough she is measuring my arms lengths and widths and all sorts of things. 

“You know Lady Alethea,” Ragna says as she throws the rope over her shoulder as she scribbles stuff down. “I really don’t know that much about you. Usually, before a guest arrives we get a full debriefing, but with you, I didn’t. Of course, I know your circumstances and story but-”

“Do not worry yourself with my tales. I am sure you will learn loads about me soon enough.” There was a slight laugh to her words as she wrapped the rope around her waist and pulled slightly. “Ragna, do you mind me asking you how old you are?”

“Four hundred sixty-eight,” She says without missing a beat. “How old are you madame?”

“You are lucky you are so informal with me rather than someone else.” She teased at the maid. “And I will be one thousand in a week.” 

“I am not being informal. I’m just curious,” she defends as she goes only to take other measurements. She jotted notes down in a little leather pad. “And that is fantastic. Does your birthday normally fall on Midsummer?” 

“Curiosity kills you know Ragna,” she says with the shake of her head. “And not to my knowledge. Usually, it is before the celebrations. 

“So does teasing, now hold still.” She says with a laugh as she pokes her with a needle.

“Oi!” Alethea laughs as she flicks her hand away. “Next time you can ask all the questions in the world. Just give me a few days. Meanwhile. I have some questions for you.”

“Well, that hardly seems fair,” the much younger one huffs.

“Well, neither do a lot of things.”

“Fine fine. Who knows if I will be able to answer them. I have not worked here for too long.”

“Well, can you still answer questions about palace gossip?”

“Of course I can. What kind of maid would I be then,” Ragna says with a hearty laugh. This was good. She seemed like she would actually tell her stuff. Most maids would shy away from such things with guests.

“Alright. The prince-”

“Which one; Thor or the devil?”

“They call him a devil now? How interesting.” Alethea thinks about that comment for a moment. He probably went crazy because that woman he married. 

“He is one miss. That is a mere fact, everyone knows that.”

“Oh, I know. Anyway. I was going to ask where both of them have actually been. I was sure by now that I would have run into one.”

“You have only been here two days ma’am and this palace is quite large. Plus, Thor is currently off in battle and the other I know not where. All I know is that maids are no longer allowed on the next floor up.”

“Oh really? How come?”

“No one really knows. Just that the queen is watching him.” So that guard lied. “Thor will probably return next week. No one ever knows really when it comes to him.”

“He is still always late?”

“Oh absolutely.” 

Alethea and she soon took a break as they went to sit on the edge of her bed. “Is he still obsessed with Midgard? I went there a few times on my travels. They are absolutely insane.”

“You have no idea. One of his maids told me he was dating a Midgardian woman.”

“No!”

“Yes! She is quite the sight but how on earth would that last.”

“I am sure he will be over here soon, he has always been such a player.” 

Their conversations carried on on lighter topics. Clothes. That was it. Alethea promised she would give a good word for Ragna to the tailor so that both of them would be absolutely divine for the midsummer festivities. Ragan of course would be tagging along.

That shadow never returned that night. Even as Alethea went to rest. She would watch for a moment for something to prove to her that she was not crazy. Perhaps it was all of the herbs. 

Ragna came back by the next morning and their day had proven to be rather busy until someone was sent to tell us that Alethea’s dear old friends wanted to see her tonight.

“Are you sure about this? Should I even go out tonight?” She asked as Ragna finished up her hair. A beautiful half up half down look with a little braid in her hair. The rest of her hair styled to fit. A dress for the day was sent to her door in the morning to the surprise of both Ragna and Alethea. She quickly slipped it on and it proved to be more than she would have ever imagined being made in such time. A beautiful peach gown. The sleeves were clasped right on her shoulders. A little gold clip holding them in place. The dress lacked much of a back or even a front for the matter. The same silver-lined just above my hips to hold the dress to my body. The rest flowed downwards. “I feel so exposed in this. How did the tailor make this in such quick time?”

“Well, if you hide away long enough in here they will think you disappeared again,” the young girl joked as she leaned her head on her shoulder. “Well if you ask me, there has to be a secret admirer in this castle.

“You aren’t totally wrong.” She cracks a smile slightly as she looks at their reflection in the mirror. She flattened out the gown a bit as her cheeks went red at the thought of a secret admirer. She had only been back three days now and she already had to deal with that. She simply hoped it was not from an ex-flame who caught wind that she was back.

“You really should though. If not for yourself, for them. I bet they missed you a bunch. They mourned for you even.”

“You know kid, you have a good point.”

“I know I do,” she chirped as she got off and went to go clean a little. Alethea went over and helped her for a bit. She refused to let her guest do much. She sent some of the plants away for replanting. They had grown far too large for the pots they had been in, another show of how lonesome the castle has been.

It was not long till Jorunn came knocking at the door. She greeted Ragna shortly before pulling Alethea off and out of her safe space. Soon enough they were meeting Eydis down at the pub-like hall of the castle. It was more of a center for the fun and out of their soldiers and young members of the court alike. It was quiet when we entered, a lonesome bartender and a few stragglers around the outskirts of the room were all that were there. 

“Since when has it been quiet here?” Alethea was first to ask as they walked all the way to the center of the room. Not a single bench table had food upon it besides a few stale pastries. 

“Give them a little while. It is always nice to come early and scope out the people,” Eydis jokes, batting her little eyelashes. She twirled around in her golden robes before bringing them all over the bar.

“I guess I could ask you both what you have done since I last saw you guys, but I guess that would cover far too much,” Alethea asked with a small laugh as the three of them took their seats. 

“Well, we do have something we should tell you,” Eydis said as she ordered their drinks. 

“I don’t think she is ready,” Jorunn began.

“Oh please, she will find out sooner or later.”

“Find what out?” Alethea asked, her heart was already racing with anticipation. 

“We have been seeing each other for the past three hundred years,” Eydis said as she wrapped her arm around the other. 

“Time starts to get blurry after a while,” Jorunn added in. 

“Fucking finally,” Alethea said. Both of her friends seemed taken back by her rough language. “You two were aimlessly pinning after one another for who knows how long.”

“You have got to be kidding me. You knew we both liked each other?”

“Of course she did Joni,” Eydis said with a laugh. “She always knows everything.”

“Well, you two both came to me for advice about one another a little too many times to really count,” Alethea added as she took a sip of her drink. Both of them now shocked. “I am sure I no longer know everything. But I am slowly catching up.”

“I figured. But maybe we could ask you some questions,” Jorunn begins. “I know you are already overwhelmed so I don’t want to expose you to too much all at once. But it may help us explain things to you once we know what you went through.”

“Oh shut it mother goose. No need to coddle her,” Eydis says with a laugh. Alethea managed to laugh a small bit too. 

“Go ahead girls,” She tells them with a wide smile. 

“Why the hell did you come back dressed like some sort of pirate?” Eydis asked again, not skipping a single beat in between.

“Well isn’t that a totally non-invasive question,” Jorunn comments. 

“What! If she is going to dress like a pirate she has to explain it. It is the simple rules of fashion.”

“Only if you understood that those shoes really do not go with that rock around your neck. Then you can talk.”

“Someone is snappy there,” Alethea jokes. “How dare you tell about my pirate outfit Joni. I had to dress like that because outside of here people dress oddly. Plus, it was so comfortable.”

“Since when have you been about comfort?” Eydis asked.

“Since when do you care so much about what I wear?” 

“Since my best friend decided to leave for the last nine-hundred-sixteen years all over the galaxy and never thought once to put in coordinates to Asgard,” Eydis bitterly said. 

“Well, few points to that,” Alethea started as she clasped her hands around my glass. The mead was utterly amazing, however, she was not exactly in the mood for it. The sleeves of her dress covered her hands as she tried to stay warm. Tis the pain of beauty as her mother would say. “It wasn’t like many people knew how to get to Asgard and those who did were either sworn to secrecy or thought I was crazy. Next, how was I supposed to return? It took me years to find someone who would let me travel with them. I went through a few people, which honestly sucked. I didn’t even know what planet I landed on.”

Before she could continue the rant at the bitter comment, Jorunn had placed her hand on the others arm. “Alethea. It’s okay. We understand.” 

Alethea shook her nod softly as she looked back down at her mead, her knuckles had turned white from her grasp on it. She pulled her hands away and placed them firmly on her lap. “Alright. I am going to go grab some food. Do you guys want anything?” 

“Alethea,” Jorunn began. Eydis cut her off. 

“No, let her go. I want to see what happens,” Eydis whispered. 

“Alright then,” She laughed as she pushed herself off of the stool. She fixes my dress and heads over to the mainly empty table. Just a few women waited at the corners of the table. She goes to reach for a simple apple. But as she does, all chaos erupts down the corridor. And not the usual kind.

A large crowd of people enters the room. Primarily soldiers. She slid the apple up her sleeve and wandered backward a small bit. Next thing I know I am bumping into someone. She swiftly turns around and begins to profusely apologize to the man. She looked up at the laughing face only to see someone unexpected. Which now that she thought about, should have been the first person she thought of when she came down here. 

“It is fine young maiden. I don’t think I caught your-” The blonde began but soon his expression dropped. How could she forget that arrogant goatee? “Alethea?” He stutters out. 

“Hello there Fandral.” And to think once you court and decide to go no further that in that relationship that reunions like this would be much more comfortable. But no. The volume of the crowd all seemed to quiet down. The second part of the group that was still in the corridor was still rowdy. “If you excuse me I’d like to—”

“You’re here?” He asked. A group of worn-out familiar faces follows behind him. Hogun. Volstagg. Sif and the prince could not be too far back. 

“Yes. I am. And I am trying to enjoy my night with my friends. Thank you very much. If you would excuse me,” She said much softer than she would like to admit. She felt trapped in her feet. Unable to move over to her friends. Fandral is just as silent as her. 

“I can’t believe it.” He says. The men behind him all turn as another bellowing voice echos through the pub.

“Tonight we feast beyond belief!” A man exclaimed. The jolliness of his voice is almost contagious despite the awkward situation. The blonde prince comes up behind Fandral and clasps his hand on his shoulder. “Come on dear friend, we must—”

His eyes then befall on Alethea. She bows her head ever so slightly and grabs at her dress to try and curtsy. Old habits do die hard. “Good evening your highness.”

The seconds in between felt like ages. This certainly was not the time she had been expecting to meet another one-fourth of the royal family. And it certainly was not the prince she was expecting to properly meet first. Before she could even raise her head to meet the eyes of the prince, he had pulled her into a rather unexpected hug. She pats his back softly, holding her sleeves to my hands. The two of them were never that close but still respected one another, There was quite the age gap between them anyway.

“Cut the formalities, Alethea, tonight we feast. Together.” He says in his ever heroic tone that always lingered there. They broke the hug soon after. His hand rested on her cheek to see if she was real. Why must all of them do this? She merely gives him an affirming nod. He may look an awful lot like his father, but he knew when to handle things with care. She looked past him to see Sif smile ever so kindly. 

“Thank you, Thor,” She tells with a smile. Luckily, unlike his brother, Thor was never once for formalities. A part of her was still more than anxious. Overload, overload. Maybe. She finally looked at him. He was taller than she remembered. Still built like any other god, but still young. A part of him looked tired, but who didn’t these days. “After all these years you have still yet to get a haircut.”

“It is the sign of a warrior Alethea, I am sure that you know that. Here, come sit with us, please.” He insists as he turns around to wave the rest of the group over. 

“Can Jorunn and Eydis, my friends, sit with you all as well? I promise they won’t take all of your grub.”

“Any friends of yours is a friend of mine. I am afraid it has been quite some time since I last had the chance to talk to them.”

“Don’t worry. Neither have I,” she nods. He nods back and goes to grab them over. Alethea heads over to the central table. The table soon fills with a bunch of soldiers. The warrior three sat across from me and Sif to her left. Fandral could not have possibly been more awkward. Of course, Alethea was the one who ended things between them, but rumor had it that he had some lingering feelings for her and never quite got over her. But that was centuries ago.

Sif put her hand on Alethea’s and gave a quick squeeze. “I am glad you are back. I have missed having someone to deal with the two idiots with.”

She pulled away as Jorunn and Eydis came along. They excitedly sat to my left as the dinner really began to start. It was like she had been pulled back in time. She rarely came to these types of feast, but she would occasionally find herself here with...Loki if Thor dragged him along. Wherever he went, she was made to follow. Luckily, Thor pulled her away from her thoughts. He stood at the head of his table and soon got the crowd to die down. “Everyone, everyone please. Calm down. Tonight we celebrate not only the glorious battle that we had but we also celebrate the return of a dear old friend. So everyone please raise their glasses to yet the start of another vibrant time.”

The crowd erupted into a cheer as she laughs along. Down goes the rest of her drink with the whole crowd. 

The crowd soon thinned as the night grew long. Fandral had some ladies draped over him. Volstagg was gallons deep in all the ale. Sif and Hogun had left some time ago. Thank norns for at least part of their little group is responsible. Jorunn and Eydis trusted that Alethea would make her way to her quarters and if not, that Thor would call for her maid. Alethea found herself lonely for quite some time. Sticking near the bar or Thor. It was not like the two were all that far apart anyway. She found myself nearing him again that night.

“Thor, can I ask you a quick question?” She eagerly asked the prince as I slowly approached the archway he stood under. The mead getting to her now. She found herself look at the vibrant city in the distance instead of him. 

“Of course m’ lady,” He says with a small smile. Perhaps the ale actually got to him too It was a night for celebration after all.

“Your brother,” She starts. She turned to watch his reaction. He stiffened. Her question had to change. “How is he? How is he really? No one has given me a real answer. And if I do ask they call him the devil now.”

“Truly, he has gone through a large lot since you disappeared. He always wished for you to return.”

“Thor–”

“How could I lie to you? You kept him honest and sane I believe. Even when you two did not see each other often. Just your glare controlled him more than mothers ever could. It was different of course, but he always tried to impress you. I never knew anyone who could be like that to him. When you left, he changed. Then after everything else that happened, he did not know where to turn. Even when most everyone mourned, he refused to believe you would be gone forever.” Thor admitted. No matter what happened, he always watched over his little brother. They may be polar opposites, but there could not be one without the other.

“Thor you do not need to do this,” She told him as she pulled her shall closer. “I have been here three days now and I have barely seen him. It is like every chance I get he disappears. Is it because of...well...you know who?”

“That is a better question much better suited for him. You will get time to talk to him soon. And if not, I will drag him to you if I must,” He chuckles as he drapes an arm over her. “I know you could always see through his lies. But if you ask me, he is afraid you no longer love him.”

“I have never understood him,” she admits. She would speak no more that night. Had she really loved him all of those years ago? She had come to terms with the fact he would never reciprocate those feelings for her. But maybe there was some hope between all the facades and lies.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Alethea found herself between a rock and a hard place. She could go out and search for Loki today but then have to face whatever temper tantrum he had after he took her to the infirmary or she could go out again today and have an even worse hangover tomorrow than she already had now.

“Ragna,” Alethea asked as she emerged from her room for the first time today. She kept a simple dress on with an embroidered cloak. “Is the royal library open to the public today?”

The maid looked up from her book and raised a brow in confusion. “Lady Alethea, the library closed long ago. It has not been open for my entire lifetime.”

“What? That place used to be filled with scholars from all the nine,” Alethea comments, She goes to take a seat in the reading nook across from Ragna. “The shelves were filled to the brim and reached the heavens. It was quite the sight if you ask me.”

“I am sure of it miss, but no one has been in there for the longest of times. Not even the maids are allowed to go clean in there.”

Alethea thought for a moment. “Thank you, dear. I think I will be roaming around the castle today. I will be back before dinner.”

The sweet maid simply nodded and went back to her book. Alethea got up and left the room.

The library. That bloody library. It was the single only place she could think of where to find Loki. He would either be brooding around his room or actually being productive in the library. Could that idiot for once find somewhere new to hang out? Or get even a new hobby. Like playing an instrument. Like a tagelharpa or a rebec. A flute perhaps.

Although it had been centuries since she had last stepped foot inside the castle, the layout had remained ingrained into the back of her head. She turned every corner with maybe a little too much confidence. She skipped over the wooden steps of servants pathways that would creak throughout the whole corridor if you stepped on them. She would hide behind corners to wait for those on guard duty to pass by. And of course, she did all of this again. A hop around every corner, skip over the rickety step, and jump out of the view of the guards and any servants, she would be there in no time at all.

The library was not too far from her quarters, precisely the floor above her. She remembered when it had been first built. The queen had it installed for her sons to study in. But the opening of it had landed on Loki’s eighty-second birthday. Loads of noble folk and scholars filled the room as they examined all of the perfectly curated books. But all of the young children ignored them. They all sat in a circle around the queen as she told a story. Alethea could never remember which of her fantastic stories she told that day, but she had made some everlasting friendships out of that day. She recalled seeing a teenage Thor knocking down an entire bookcase after trying to reach to grab a book atop to impress a girl. Of course, Loki turned furious and wished his oaf of a brother would leave. Eventually, he did as the crowds narrowed down. The only ones left were the elders who had snoozed off while reading a book and those few who would spend hours in a book.

Alethea was one of them, more so because her parents were out on travel anyways so she was staying in the castle. She approached the prince shyly.

_“What are you reading there?” She would ask from behind him. She had never spoken to him before. Loki looked at her for a while, trying to figure out if she genuinely cared about what he was reading. But she spoke up before he could get any words out. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want prince Loki. I was just curious.”_

_“It's just an old storybook,” he tells her. His eyes were a bright green here. “Mother had it moved from my room to here so I would get a change of scenery.”_

_“Maybe once you finish it I could read it?” Alethea asked him. Her eyes were so big and filled with wonderment._

_“Of course,” he told her to both of their surprises. He passed the book off to her immediately. “I’ve read it maybe a thousand times now.”_

_Alethea only took a seat at his right and began to read right away. Although Alethea happened to be the younger one of the two of them, practically being the size of an eleven-year-old in Midgardian ages, she was wiser than most her age and Loki could tell all by her eyes. The prepubescent Loki simply picked up another book and read with her as his mother and father watched from across the library. Neither of the two children would be aware of the kings and queen’s conversation that night._

As the two grew up together, they would often find themself meeting here. Even if it appeared more as Alethea coming to visit Loki in his solitude and attempting to drag him outside for some fresh air. They would even pick up on each other's moods simply on what book they chose. If Loki chose a story on Midgard, he did not want to be bothered. If he chose an adventure story something troubled his mind and he was not quite brave enough to confront it. If Alethea chose a poetry or romance book something wrong clearly happened and Loki never knew how to approach her in that mood. If she chose a political theory book she was questioning the monarchy or simply angry with her parents. Either way, they would have the most glorious of discussions.

Alethea found herself today at the exact same doors she would always return to. She pushed the grand doors open and found the library to be totally ridden with dust. Cobwebs covered the shelves and the blinds all closed shut. Once she made her way across the large room to pull the blinds open, she realized the damage that had been done to the old library. Bookshelves laid toppled over, curtains ripped, and candle operas on their side.

She picked up a simple candle opera that laid by her feet and set in on one of the tables. She turned back to the same window she had opened a moment ago. It was then that she realized that this was the same one they had met at. The little nook the window created remained as the only part of the library that lacked dust. Alethea rubbed the fabric upon the nook and was far too surprised. She looked around some more and found a large stack of dustless books. She took the one on the very top to find an old Midgardian romance book.

“Well then,” she says to herself as she flipped through the worn pages. Although the thoroughly loved book must have become a favorite of whoever frequented here, she became even more certain it was not Loki. Alethea closed the small book and held it tightly as she walked around some more. “I guess I will have to fix you up on my own won’t I.”

“You shouldn’t be here,” a voice called out. Alethea turned around, expecting to see Loki or perhaps the queen, but she turned out to be wrong.

“Oh, hello Lady Sigyn,” she responded. Her whole demeanor changed as the other women entered the room.

“I heard noise that someone dragged the old wench back from hel,” Sigyn began. She prowled around Alethea, going in a circle around her. Alethea stood straight, starring straight out the window. “Now, what on Asgard are you doing back.”

“I am not sure yet.” Alethea turned to face her, both of them stopped. “Seemed to me that fate was calling.”

“You very know what I mean.”

“Actually I don’t,” Alethea teased. “Do you want to clarify actually? You have never really ever been good with your words. Are you sure the whole dumb blonde thing is an act; because if it isn’t, you are doing a fantastic job.”

Sigyn was growing mad, but she resumed her stalking her. “What are you doing here? Trying to catch my husband so you could get him in a bed with your mind games.”

So they did get married. “You and I both know I have never had a strong affinity for magic. I could barely turn a mouse into a goblet. At least I know my herbs.”

“Oh shut up. I know you switched the herbs that day. You wanted to save the day and have him for yourself.”

“Actually I am afraid that herb choice was your own stupidity,” Alethea states. She may be used to all of the mind games, but when it came to Sigyn, she knew the truth would hurt her more. “What is it that you want?”

“I want you to stop trying to find my husband. He wants absolutely nothing to do with you.”

“Are you sure about that?” Alethea said as she started to walk over to Sigyn. “He was the one who carried me from the Bifrost to the castle. He has done far more for me than he ever will for you. He may be a mischievous bitch sometimes and I know he is going through something, but he always, always comes back to me while you always sleep around with all the townsmen.”

“How did you?” Sigyn stopped right in her tracks. “I mean, I never cheated on Loki. Those are just maids rumors. They always make that sort of thing up to stir the pot for their own enjoyment.”

“Oh cut the bullshit. I knew about you cheating on him from the very moment it started. Balder. That one guard from the schoolyard. Even little old Gormal. I never told him because that was not my place. The blame would be on me for your failed relationship because you were just all too innocent and precious,” Alethea told her. “But this time, you are going to tell him before the whole palace finds out. I am sick and tired of your horrible behavior to everyone including him.”

“You are such a lovesick scum and as blind as everyone else here,” Sigyn declared as she circled around Alethea. It was not until she walked up right behind her that she stopped. “You truly know nothing. You even believe in your own fantasy that he will come back to you. You never had him Alethea and you never will. I will see to it that you never do find my husband again nor that he finds you. Is. That. Under. Stood?”

“Lady Sigyn? Lady Alethea?” Another voice called back out. This time much deeper. Both of the women turned around to see Thor walking into the peculiar library. “What are you doing in here? This room was locked.”

“Well that means Lady Alethea must have broken in here,” Sigyn stated as she walked over to her supposed brother-in-law. “Would not be the first time she broke in.”

“Is this true?” Thor asked. He did not seem to care much for Sigyn’s presence.

“Of course it isn’t,” Alethea spoke truthfully. Sigyn mutters something to herself before storming out of the room.

“Were you hoping to find him here?” Thor said as he wandered too around the library. He probably had not seen this place in hundred of years.

“Yes I was, I am afraid I assumed wrong,” Alethea said as she took a seat against the wall.

“Well obviously. This place locked down after an infestation. Mother never said what sort of,” he picked up a book upside down and threw it right back atop the fallen bookshelves. “Don’t stop searching for him. He is bound to show himself to you sooner or later.”

She looked up at the god and cracked a bit of a smile. “You know exactly where he is, don’t you?”

“Whatever gave you that impression?” He said with another toothy smile. Maybe if he hadn’t grown to be so brawny Alethea would be with him, but blondes always seemed to leave a past taste in her mouth. “You should drop by the plaza tomorrow around high noon. You know, give some court decisions in while you still can.”

“You are far too kind, you giant,” Alethea says as she gets back up. Thor merely laughs around as he goes to leave the library.

“Don’t stay too long in here. The infestation might be those space mites that come after everything in sight. Once got them in my beard, was not a fun winter,” he jokes as he goes out to the corridor. At least he has humor now.

Alethea got up and looked back at the library. This library resembled a place of her past and certainly not her future if it remained looking like this. She soon left with that Midgardian romance novel in hand.

She had initially intended to return straight to her bedroom to shower, but where was the fun in that. She found herself aimlessly walking throughout the palace. Maids stared at her wide-eyed as she roamed around. Guards would try to question her but she would find some way to leave her alone. She had not been looking for anything now, but still, she found herself visiting all sorts of places filled with memories.

While ascending a stone staircase well outside of the palace, a shadow loomed over her. Her bright eyes looked up to find a dark bird flying above. The bird stalked her for a moment before it soon swooped right past her and straight to the balcony area. Alethea ran up the rest of the stairs with more urgency than she had in a while. Once she reached the top, the large dark raven sat perched on the balconies railing. Its head tilted in suspicion. She approached the creature slowly. It was much larger than she thought it was going to be. It never once tried to fly away from her. She was close enough now to see the eyes and she knew who sent it. “So which one of the two are you?”

Alethea sat upon a marble ledge of sort and looked over at the raven. Her head tilted the opposite way of the bird. One eye of his remained alert and deep brown while the other dull and unmoving. “I am guessing Muninn. That does seem appropriate.”

The bird appeared to let out a chirp at the sudden call of its name and Alethea smiled in response. “So is the king stalking me or are you lost.”

She had heard rumors of the birds being able to speak from time to time, but this half of the matching set did not seem to budge. So, she kept rambling on. “Or are you here to regale in my memories and thoughts.” Still, the bird did not seem to budge. He looked at her with a stone-cold gaze. She sighed and opened up the book. “Well, I can assure you that you will be getting no knowledge out of me today. Perhaps could I entertain you with this book I found.”

The bird gave her another quick chirp.

“Ah there you are,” the king called out. He extended his arm out and the bird flew right over to him, its claws laying upon her shoulder. “You are quite hard to find today.”

As Alethea exited her curtsy she spoke up, “Was that directed at me or the bird your majesty?”

“At you, my dear.” The king jested as he went to sit down on the stone slab. He motioned for her to sit at his side, without the eye patch of course. “I see you have found one of my son’s books. Has it been entertaining you well?”

Alethea went to sit next to him, her eyes looked in on the mountain view as the sun began to set. She looked down at the leather-bound book and smiled. “So this is Loki’s. I guess it does make some sense. It is rather dramatic if you ask me.”

“You two have always had such wildly different tastes. I have never really been one for literature. But every once in a while my wife will make me read something. Apparently it is to keep my mind wise.”

“I can assure you that you are far wiser than all books out there. I have read some very strange ones in my time,” Alethea began which earned her a laugh from the Alfather. They sat silently for a moment before she turned to look at him. “May I ask why you are here, Alfather? I don’t think many people here get odd meetings like this with you of all people.”

“That is a good question, what are any of us doing here? It has been just a lump of peculiar events that have led us to this day,” he rambled on. Muninn flew off as he spoke, flying high to the sun and becoming lost to the average eye. “I wanted to invite you to join the court meeting next week. But I don’t believe you think yourself to be ready. And why is that?”

“How can you see right through me still after so long?” She sighed as she let her palms fall to her lap. “I assume I am just preoccupied with my past here and all of my emotions. That is probably how Muninn found me so easily.”

“Well, that is not why he found you. This is simply his favorite spot to relax and when he saw you he immediately alerted me. You know, the Midagrdians had started to call me the Raven King some time ago.”

“Yes, and they also called a poet haunted by Ravens and the angle of the lost Lenore.”

Odin looked at her with a troublesome look. “How long were you on Midgard for?”

“Not too long your majesty. I came and I went. Never stayed there too long.”

“Good. They have grown further than I expected,” he says as he looks back over at the view. “I do expect you to be in the court next week. I will have someone deliver the details for you. And don’t worry, you are no longer the one taking notes.”

“Thank you Alfather. I really appreciate it.”

“Oh, and child,” the king began as he stood back up. He looked back down at her before speaking. “Try not to believe all that you hear. The people in this castle are not as truthful as you.”

After the king had left, Alethea remained nose deep in the book. It wasn’t until the moon became as bright as ever and lights lit up the city. She missed the fresh air. Maybe after the court meeting, she will go into the city for some drinks with her friends or a nice dinner. Staying cooped up in the castle was starting to get to her. She reached her bed in no time, falling asleep with the book in hand.

* * *

“Why are we here mother?” The blonde brother spoke. He towered over his mother as they walked around a grand quad of sorts. Servants all over were decorating for Midsummer. There were large towers of flowers and lanterns being hung up. “I don’t particularly enjoy the planning part and I don’t think I have seen Loki celebrate a Holiday since Yule a couple hundred years ago.”

“Well, as you both know, this is a very important Midsummer this year. I want both of your input to make this the best celebration yet,” Frigga explained as they continued to make their way towards the dining area. She stopped at one of the floral trees. Her face falling to a frown as she inspected it. “Yellowwood flowers won’t do.”

“Might I suggest angel trumpets,” Loki began as his mother gave a knowing smile. Frigga nodded in confirmation to the gardener who quickly worked to change the plants. They continued their walk towards the dining area. Servants and workers and bustled around them, trying to make sure the area would be ready for tomorrow by dusk at least. “You are already one of the best planners in the world. I do not think Thor and I are quite as qualified.”

“Well of course you both are. You have lived through how many of my parties? I just want some time to relax this year and make some finishing details to some of the smaller things. And what would you two rather be doing?” She suggested. Loki helped her into her seat. “Wasting your time on Midgard or stuck in your room. You both deserve this as much as anyone else tomorrow. And pitching in will only make it feel better.”

“You do have a point mother. But I highly doubt many will be excited to see Loki,” Thor blurted out. “No offense of course.”

“None taken,” Loki said right back at him.

“I don’t care what anyone else thinks. If they have a problem with either one of you they could take it up with your father. Or better yet, me. You will both be there the whole time, am I clear?” Frigga asked her sons who both then nodded. “Good. Thor, see to it that the food catering will be set tomorrow and Loki, you can see to everything else.”

“Everything else?” Loki exclaimed as his brother laughed. Thor had gotten it easy, just like always. But Frigga was a smart woman whose choices spoke for more than what they appeared.

“Loki dear. Trust me. It is for the best.” Loki merely laid his head down on the wooden table. Their conversation continued on about how much work just had to be done. Loki was to finish deciding on the lighting, what songs would be played, and even the whole layout of the event. All Thor had to do would taste test every item.

“Excuse me, my queen?” Alethea spoke up from behind them all. She had yet to see Loki as he was hidden behinds Thor’s frame. The whole family jumped out of their seats as she snuck upon them. “I did not mean to scare you.”

“It is fine. We were the ones not paying attention,” Thor said. He went to place his hand on her shoulder. “Better you than anyone else. Wouldn’t you agree?”

Thor turned around to only see his mother sitting there. None of them had seen him disappear just moments ago. “Where on Asgard,” Thor and his mother said in unison. Both of them turned around frantically to look wherever the dark son had turned to.

“Is something wrong?” Alethea asked the two of them.

“Of course not sweetheart,” Frigga spoke quickly. As much as she wanted them to finally speak to one another, she would cover up for Loki as much as she could, especially if her plan worked the way she hoped. She got up out of her seat and went to lead Alethea throughout the courtyard, “Come, what do you think of the preparations so far?”

“They are quite simple, I love it and I am sure everyone else will too. But I do really admire the angel trumpets over there. It is a bold an uncommon choice. If memory serves me right, you have one of those in your gardens.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I am reimaging Midsummer a bit to match more modern times and how Asgard is portrayed within the MCU. I will still keep as much cultural influence as I can, but then again, I don't go into it all that much. I really hope you all understand.

The morning sunlight flowed throughout the guest room. The curtains still as the view from the balcony showed just how perfect the day was. Alethea only stirred slightly in her bed. She had found that she adjusted much quicker to living in the palace than she would rather admit. Moving from the cramped quarters she lived in with Tele to being in a massive bedroom was quite the change of things. The first few nights she had crawled out of her bed and on to the couch simply because the surface was much more like what she had grown used to. It was only the past two nights were she found herself able to sleep on the bed; however, she laid just at the side with a dagger under her pillow. Some habits were just too difficult to break just yet. 

She awoke now to the sound of Ragna letting herself into the room. Alethea slowly sat up and glanced over at the maid, her eyes adjusting to the golden light. 

“Happy birthday my lady,” Ragna excitedly began. They had grown quite close this while, but she still refused to call her by her name. She walked over to the bed, tray in hand. “I took the liberty of bringing you breakfast today, some fried eggs, sausage, toast, and some tea. I know it isn’t too much but downstairs is simply a mess right now with everyone rushing around.”

“Don’t worry about it and thank you,” Alethea hums as she took the plate from her. Ragna had quickly begun to try and tidy up the room, even though it was already perfect. “Ragna, please. Take a seat. It is a long day and we both need time to get ready.”

Ragna went to persist that she should clean things up at least but Alethea gave her a discouraging stare. The child sat at the edge of the bed and let her back fall. “I guess you do have a point.”

“Here, take a few bites,” Alethea said as she offered her some of the food. She always surprised the maid. Ragna sat back up and scooted closer. They both began to nibble away at the food. Careful not to eat too much, knowing just how large today’s later feast will be. “Now, where did I leave off?”

With her mouth full of toast, Ragna stated, “You had just left the Zehoberei people. That first planet you landed on.”

“Perfect.” So Alethea began to speak about her struggles leaving with another outcast of the people she found herself amongst when she was just a girl. They had traveled as far as they could. They eventually found themself captured by a group of space pirates. They attempted to sell both of them off but Alethea had proved they were useful. She insisted she never helped them do any real harm. She used her knowledge of the world outside of the nine realms for good. Well, as good as you could get with your world turned upside down. 

After she managed to slip away from that she joined another society. They were very secretive and rarely welcomed newcomers, but she was able to reside in silence. She grew lonely. Alethea told Ragna that she nearly did. But she had forgotten how. The next few hundred years she spent alone in her little cottage. Planting a magnificent garden that eventually made her quite popular with some of the younger residents. She was totally self-sufficient without the help of the locals, but all she asked from them was that when they came to visit her garden that they bring her a book. She ended up learning more languages than she knew existed. She eventually fell in love with a Midgardian playwright whose works had been inscribed by some galaxy travelers who claimed to know all of the past and future. 

So, she next found herself on Midgard and meeting him in person. She stayed only about ten years on that planet. Afraid if she stayed any longer someone from Asgard would find her and bring her to a word she no longer knew. But she was fascinated by how the small blue planet worked and how Asgard and other pantheons had shaped their culture and identity in the parts she was able to visit. But, the planet had proved to be far more problematic than anticipated. So instead of fighting, she fled once more.

“That was all in the first five-hundred or so years I was away. The next four hundred or so are far crazier. But repetitive,” Alethea added. Ragna was completely mesmerized by her. She told her story so eloquently and she never seemed to add too much detail but never too little. It was a perfect balance. “I will tell you more some other time.”

“Hold on a moment,” Ragna says as she tries to wrap her head around all of the information she spewed out. “You went to Midgard? You are possibly the first Asgardian to do that in norns know how long. Before Thor and Loki of course. The Alfather will be furious when he finds out.”

“He already knows I was there,” Alethea said with a laugh. “If I stayed any longer than I did, I am sure he would have my head”

“Oh, I am sure he would. But you did mention that him and Queen Frigga approve of you. They would trust you probably more than Prince Thor to rekindle a relationship with them.”

“Yes. I guess they would,” Alethea began. She looked down at their near-empty plate before glancing at the window. It was almost noon now. “But I have to wait to rejoin the court. I am supposed to receive some documents to review before the next meeting. That is how it always worked with my parents.”

“Yes. I will let you know if I find that delivery.”

“Thank you. Do you mind-”

There was a sudden knock coming from her quarter’s door. Ragna jumped off the bed and ran to the door. Taken back by the sudden knock, Alethea followed the maid timidly. But by that time, Ragna was already taking a parcel into the room. 

“I can’t believe it actually came!” Ragna says as she took the parcel back into the bedroom. A little annoyed now, Alethea turned on her heel and followed her again. 

“That what came, exactly?” Alethea asked her, her footsteps barely keeping up with just how fast Ragna was.

“I am not exactly supposed to tell you,” Ragna mutters. Alethea just gives her a stern and rather confused look instead of repeating herself. Ragna was practically bouncing off the walls. Alethea’s expression pushed the maid over the edge. “Oh, I guess it couldn’t hurt.” 

“Just tell me Ragna.”

“Oh alright,” Ragna huffs as she drops the parcel on the bed. She turned to Alethea with an expression that could only be described at unbridled glee. “The prince sent you a dress to wear tonight!”

“Thor sent me a dress?”

“Of course not him,” She lightly hit at her arm before turning to head towards the small vanity in the corner of the room. “Loki did.”

Alethea’s eyes went wide at this claim. It barely added up. She had only seen him once since she had been here, and she was nearly passed out at that point. And he has the audacity to send her a dress? A dress of all things. “How do you know he sent me a dress and not the Queen of all people?”

“Well, it is just a maid rumor but apparently one of the girls who works closely with the royal tailor had overheard him discussing with someone who wanted to make a dress in your measurements that I took. She was really confused and so she kept listening. Turns out whoever it was wanted it to be a birthday present for you and they seemed to know far more about you than anyone else in this palace knows.”

“That does not mean anything. It could have been anyone else. A secret admirer, Fandrel, or even the bloody King for all I care.”

“Stop deflecting, and you did not let me finish. The maid was cleaning around and accidentally bumped into the person designing the dress. It was him. Now, not everyone is fond of him at the moment so she ran off. But word spread like wildfire Alethea.”

“I still refuse to believe it.” 

“Just open the parcel and maybe you will.” Ragna shot her a knowing glance. Althea simply shook her head and sat at the edge of her bed. She pulled the brown parcel into her lap and, rather slowly, tugged at the tweed. The parcel lacked any sort of letter attached to it which was rather confusing. But when she revealed the dress and the emerald necklace that laid neatly atop of it, she needed no further confirmation of who sent it. 

“That little devil.” 

Over the course of the young afternoon, the duo got ready. Ragna forced Alethea to bathe whilst she got ready. Ragna would also be attending the day's feast. The second Alethea exited the washroom, Ragna was dragging her over to the vanity. 

“If you please stop moving dear, we will be done on time,” Ragna spoke as she 

“I’m sorry. Maybe if you would let me do it myself I wouldn’t move so much.”

“What? And have you go looking like a cow? Please. The maids will never shut up if I let you leave this room with anything less than perfect.” Even though they both knew Ragna was telling the truth, both laughed. Alethea was far gone from carrying what others thought of her appearance. She was hoping that attitude would rub off on Ragna some more. 

The rest of their time sitting there was spent bickering back and forth about what both of their makeup should look like. Luckily, Alethea won out on that. They both went for a natural look, nothing too much, nothing too small. Alethea had claimed that since the night was already so hot that it would be most suitable to go as natural as possible. Ragna struggled with this for a moment as she knew every other woman there would opt for a heavier look as the party did not stop until sunrise, but once Alethea brought up how much dancing they would be doing. It would be a no brainer. 

Once her hair was done up in a loose braided crown, it was time for the dress. Ragna had covered the mirrors in the room so that she could reveal the whole look in one magnificent swoop.

The second her image was revealed to herself, both of them were stunned at their work. The beautiful A-line dress fitted her far better than anything she could have imagined. The bodice was a plum color with a far deeper v-neck than anticipated, her unrestrained yet chaste chest lacked much-defined cleavage but the desire still imaginable. The straps of the dress were rather thin and exposed much of her shoulders and collar bone. She had been afraid her scars from the years would be far too exposed and draw too much of a judging gazing, but somehow the dress still made her appear lady-like. 

The dress feathered out to a lighter shade of purple where lightly colored fabric flowers met at her waist and descended downwards. It was much more frilly than she thought that verdant prince would care to think of, but it still retained a hint of modernity that wasn’t common with most gowns she had seen some women wear during her stay thus far. The silky fabric must have cost a fortune now that she puts more thoughts to it. 

“I thought during Midsummer we were all supposed to wear white?” Alethea commented as she stood upon a little stool so Ragna could ensure the dress fit her just right.

“Oh please. Do you really think most of us here are pure enough to wear such a color today? Especially considering how much ale is consumed. Even then-”

“Ow!” Alethea exclaimed as Ragna attempted to tighten the dress. 

“Sorry. Where was I? Yes. Thor would manage to make such a mess of his clothes. As long as we don’t wear black no one really cares. You see some of the brightest and most daring fashion today.”

“Well, at least it makes sense.” 

“Everything the Queen declares makes sense.”

Finally, it was time for the finishing touches. Ragna had her sit down on the short stool and began to add the small white baby’s breath to her braided hair. Anything less simple would be far too distracting. The very last touch was the emerald pendant.

“I am very surprised he gave you his color to wear,” Ragna said as she clasped it around her neck. Alethea reached up to touch it while looking at her reflection. It was simple. Far simpler than she would have expected from Loki. The small stone hung on a silver chain, words inscribed on the back of it which read my truthful.

“I almost feel like he's claiming me,” 

“I am afraid not wearing it would be too much of an insult and everyone knows how dramatic he gets.”

“At least that much hasn’t changed.” Ragna sat directly across from her now upon the floor. 

“What was he like back when you first knew him?”

“What an odd question,” she said with a hint of nostalgia. Ragna only leaned forward. She appeared as she actually wanted to know. She was never interested in hearing about him before considering how most were afraid of him, but the dress changed her perspective on him. 

After watching her pleading eyes for a moment longer, Alethea caved to tell the truth. “He was as much a liesmith as always. When I first joined the council he would find ways to get me in trouble, that or he would trick me into helping him trick Thor. It was all quite amusing, up until we got caught and I told the truth. Frigga always liked that about me. I kept him honest. He was charming at times, wesley. But charming. Even when he would say the wrong thing, it always felt right. But that was the past, and from what I have heard about him, he has fallen much further than I expected.” 

“My my lady Alethea,” She snickered as she leaned back some more. “You loved him, didn’t you?”

“With my whole heart,” she commented. She did not have time to even register the question when the truth spilled from her lips. Her expression completely changed as she shot up, suddenly a bit angry at her admission. “Just...just don’t tell everyone alright.” 

“My lips are sealed.”

“We better hurry up. I don’t want anyone thinking I have ran off again.” Alethea said weakly. Ragna simply nodded in agreement. She left the room first, claiming the festivities were already beginning and that she would be back early tonight. Crowds always made her anxious. Alethea stayed behind just a while longer than she should have. Part of her desperately wished to rip off the necklace and steal one of the King’s ships just to escape the possibility of running into Loki again. But that wasn’t very lady-like. She had finally returned home and running away no longer seemed like an appropriate solution. 

This time, she was running towards her future. She quite literally, was running through the corridors of the castle as she tried to make her way to the festivities. She had stayed up in the room much longer than she should have and it would have been far past the main course. She held the skirt of her dress in one hand as the other went to hold the pendant from bouncing all over the place. Her dainty heels clicked against the flooring as she raced. This was far more physical activity than she had planned on doing before dancing. The elegant chandeliers soon turned to torches on the wall as she found herself nearing the festivities. She stood alone in the corridor as she watched people talk amongst themself. There was a small dancing circle already happening with some children who were most likely going to be told to leave before dark. 

With a few quick words of encouragement, Alethea exited the hall with a large step. Just then, a small boy ran into her and dropped a plate. He couldn’t have been older than five or six in midgardian years. He fell to the ground quite dramatically. 

“Oh dear,” Alethea mutters as she bends down to his height as she helps him up. The little boy takes her hand and uses his other to wipe away his slowly forming tears. “Are you alright?”

The little boy looked at her with bright eyes and a frown. He trembled for a second before nodding. He seemed more scared than anything. 

“Good. I am awfully sorry about that. I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going.” Alethea gave him a soft smile, hoping to calm him a little more. After a moment of silence from him she spoke up again. “What is your name dear?”

“Beckett.” He tells her. He was dressed head to toe in a light blue ensemble that his mother probably chose for him. 

“Nice to meet you Beckett. I’m Alethea,” she created. She reached out to pick up the now broken plate from the ground, dark brown contents smashed with it. Luckily, none of it got onto her dress. “What is it that we dropped here?’

“My chocolate cake. Mother said I could have a slice before it gets too dark.”

“Well the sun is still shining dear,” she says again with a smile. She stands back up and offers him her hand. “Let's go get another.”

And just light that his whole face lights up. He takes her hand and pulls her over to the desserts. And just like that, he had a brand new plate with a chocolate cake and few other goodies on it. Alethea opted for a small piece of cake and white wine since the dinner had already been taken away. Beckett had soon waved goodbye and ran off with his cake, just like nothing happened earlier. 

Alethea finished off her cake as she admired the handy work of the Queen’s party. Strings of light hung over the plaza, the fountain at the center of it all shimmering golden as the sun began its long descent. There was indeed a tremendous amount of people in attendance, all clad together in radiant colors and flowers for days. She caught herself standing under the angel trumpets, now determined to at least find one familiar face. 

Luckily, she need not wait long. Eydis and Joni soon found her, both a little tipsy of course. Someone must have opened Odin’s vaults. 

Joni took her hand and twirled her around. “You look absolutely fantastic darling.”

“This is a major upgrade from the pirate debacle,” Eydis chimed in as she puts an arm around Joni’s waist.

“Oh shush with that whole pirate thing. We all know if any of us would be able to pull that look off it would be me.”

Eydis practically snorted at that claim. “You keep telling yourself that sweetie.” The trio just laughed along with another as they began to walk around the festivities. It was far different and yet so similar to the last time she had celebrated amongst her people.

That last time had been her pulling along Loki to dance since Sigyn was absolutely no use. Reckon, Alethea probably had snuck a little too much from Odin’s cellar alongside the brothers and a few others in the trusted group, but it was no matter. The whole scenery almost looked identical from what she can remember. She was merely surprised she hadn’t run into Loki and his bride, but at the same time, she considered herself lucky for it. If she ran into Sigyn tonight it could very well turn into a bloodbath. 

The trio enjoyed their pleasant talks as they both caught Alethea up on all of the palace drama that they knew of. Ragna had helped her as much as she could, but Eydis seemed the know all of the juicier stuff. She went off about how Fandrel mourned for her, quite publicly might she add. He made such a fool of himself that he nearly fell from a tower while professing his love for her. Alethea almost spat out her drink when she heard all of this. 

“Well, what do you expect from him?” Joni adds. “You dumped him out of nowhere it seemed and he never got over you.”

“Tell that to all of the women I would find him with,” Alethea adds. She was never hurt by his affairs, but it was amusing from time to time. 

“You bet your disappearance gained him quite a sympathy vote with all of the other ladies. He has had at least two on his shoulder since you left,” Eydis adds. 

“Speaking of men,” Alethea huffs as she smiles a little more. A drunken Thor was wobbling over to her now. 

“We will leave you two alone,” Eydis whispers. Alethea rolls her eyes as she figures they were simply trying to leave to dance with another some more. The couple disappeared just as Thor made his way over. 

“Lady Alethea!” He exclaimed as he twirled her just like her friends did, probably a few more times than needed. His own hair hung free with its few braids. “I wasn’t too confident in my brother's choice for you but you look more ravishing than ever.”

“Why thank you Prince Thor,” Alethea laughs with him. Of course, he knew what his brother was up to with the dress. Loki had always been clueless when it came to women and would occasionally ask for his elder brother's assistance. 

“How are you enjoying the festivities so far?” He asked, his booming voice only got louder with more alcohol. 

“I actually just arrived, it feels. But it all feels so familiar for some odd reason.”

“That is exactly what I told mother. She just waved it off like always,” Thor said. His voice dropped ever slightly as he took a step back to watch the crowd with the girl. “I swear it all looks just like that one Midsummer we stole my father's ale, climbed that tower over there, and danced till dawn.”

“I remember..well..part of it at least,” Alethea chuckles which earned an even heartier laugh from the prince.

“That is absolutely right. I don’t think I have ever seen you that drunk before.”

“What do you expect? I have always been a lightweight and I wasn’t even of age to be drinking. Neither was your brother. Sith and the Warriors three were but I don’t even remember them drinking..”

“Come on, don’t get all rule follower on me. It was a great celebration! One of the best Midsummers actually.”

“Let it be known you will never see me that drunk again,” she informs him as she brings her wine to her lips again. 

“You keep telling yourself that. I am sure one of these days we will celebrate again and you will be all over my brother like the last.”

Alethea nearly chokes on her drink as she hears him speak. “I was not all over your brother!”

“Are you sure about that?” he says with a coy grin and raised brow. Alethea’s face went red in seconds. “You had your arms all over each other. I remember you saying ‘Loki. Loki. Loki, please let us go dancing’-”

“Enough of that,” Alethea says as he mocked her. 

“That was a perfect impression I might add. You managed to piss Sigyn off so much that she got up and left. I have never seen Loki so pleased and smug before.”

“You better cut it before she hears you say that.” She chimed in as she returned to her wine. Alethea and Thor find themself entering a comfortable silence for a while as much more of the dancing begins. The crowds all separate into their respective groups. “Where is that Midgardian woman I have heard you gave your heart to.”

Suddenly, at the mention of her, Thor stiffens. Serious for once in her life. “Jane. She was too busy with work to attend. I tried, but she would not budge. She is fantastic. I have never met a woman like her before. Determined. Headstrong. Much like you in a way, but still different. Dating someone too much like you would be weird. You're like a little sister to me. Anyways, Father would have thrown her out the second we stepped off the bridge.” 

Alethea thought for a moment before speaking again. “Heimdall would not be one to rat you or your brother out with such sincere intentions.”

“True, but those ghastly birds would,” Thor spoke as he checked over his shoulder to make sure they weren’t listening. 

“If they hear you say that they will pluck an eye out.”

“And look exactly like Father? Those birds would rather me run from them. If you don’t mind me asking, how did you know about Jane?”

“Everyone knows palace gossip if they are wise enough. They just have to confirm it with the right people,” Alethea says with a smile as she watches the group in front of the dance.

“What else is it that you know?”

“Well for one,” She said as she turned back to him. She passed her near-empty glass to him as she walked backwards to the group of dancers. “Your brother hates dancing.”

She soon joined the dances as the music began to speed up. She ended up in between Joni and Eydis as the group moved into a big circle. She did not have much time to speak to them before the real dance began. The ceilidh was always such a fun dance to do with everyone, no matter the festivities. But as the sunset, the energy grew in everyone’s movements. 

They would all end up in lines together and clap their hands in the air to the music. Most everyone was drunk to some degree but that didn’t matter too much. As the dance picked up, Alethea would go to turn to dance with Joni for a second before being passed off to the next partner. Everyone was swinging each other around. If someone misstepped the whole system would potentially fall, but most here were far more accustomed to fixing it before anyone noticed. After being passed off to a few strangers, Alethea found herself in the arms of Fandrel.

“Hello there,” she spoke over the music. His face had grown red.

“Lady Alethea,” he cleared his throat as he spoke out. “You look lovely.”

“Thanks,” she cuts him off as she had been the one to guide him in the dance as he nearly bumps into the couple. 

“I was thinking, could we talk sometime later?” He blurts out. His grip of her was rather loose, afraid to touch her. 

“And why is that?” She asked him just as she was passed off to the next person. After a few more rounds of dancing, she was passed back to him. “Did you really just change your place to-”

“Yes I did,” he said in a condescending tone. This had been the reason she truly broke up with him. After all this time, he still acted as if she was an object rather than a person. “As I was saying, I was thinking‒”

“Since when do you think?” Was all she said before being passed off to another. This person just as tall but larger. 

“Thor? What are you doing?” She says as she looks up at her new partner. “I thought you were holding my drink?”

“I finished it for you,” he said with a jolly laugh. 

“You what?” Alethea asked, pretending to be a lot angrier than she actually was. 

“I will get you more after this.” 

“You still haven’t answered my first question.” Thor just hummed along while twirling her around. She must have thought he had finished far much more ale than she had handed off to him. “Thor.”

He sets her back down and continues to dance up until it is time to change partners again. “I am helping my brother out.”

Just as the violinist and the rest of the band played their last note, Alethea was passed on to the next, and final pattern's arms alongside everyone else. As the band stopped her world stopped. She found her amber eyes staring back and quite possibly the most mischievous green eyes she has ever seen.

Loki seemed just as shocked as her, if not more. He intended to find her later in the night as the party died down so they could have some peace and quiet together. But finding her while becoming the center of attention. His hand rested on her exposed back and his other clasped her hand. Alethea’s other hand rested just upon his chest. 

The two remained unmoving. Frozen in the center of the dance floor. The crowd was all laughing and cheering along as they walked off. Those that stayed on the floor were shamelessly watching the two. The dark prince and the woman who was gone for centuries in each other’s arms. Loki had abandoned the usual black in his attire for a dark brown leather coupled with his famed green. It was definitely more summery than most of his outfits, but yet again, what part of him was summery. There were murmurs coming from the crowd. Not only had they not expected to see him so publicly tonight, but with a lady? Now the castle would never shut up about them. 

Thor, who had watched them for a moment, snuck out of the circle and went to stand by his mother in the distance. They exchanged short words to one another before the music picked back up. Those who were watching peeled their eyes away and began the much slower dance. This all seemed far too planned to Alethea. She remained silent, too fearful to break the spell.

Loki was the one to break their silence. “May I have this dance.” His voice changed. Deeper. More formal. A part of him seemed just as nervous as she was. 

Alethea only gave him a small nod. With that, they slowly began to dance amongst the crowd. It took all her courage to speak up. When she did, it was in true Alethea fashion. “I should be slapping you right now, not dancing with you.” 

“Guess you haven’t changed,” he chuckled as he led them through the crowd. The dance itself was not as complicated as the last, but far more elegant. “And for what exactly? Giving you a birthday present?”

“For hiding from me amongst a million other things.” Alethea spat at him. His words paused for a moment. Unsure if he was encapsulated with her angry beauty or at a loss for words. Alethea continued to speak anyways. Annoying him always seemed to work best if she wanted answers. “What? Cats got your tongue liesmith?”

“I must have really pissed you off if you are throwing that word at me darling.”

“You’re lucky I am not worse right now. I just don't want to make a scene.”

“As if a crowd has ever stopped you before,” he says as he slowly dances with her. His hand from her waist went up to lift the emerald around her neck. His smirk soon turned into a smile. “I am surprised you wore it.”

Alethea would never admit just how much she was swooning over his smile. There was something so oddly romantic about the vulnerability behind it. She looked off to her side as he tried to get her to look at him. “And I am honestly surprised you remembered today.”

“I always do,” he said sadly. This was when her eyes met his again. She saw the sadness that laid at bay. The guilt from being away so long settled. It wasn’t just her who had suffered her time away from home. But he had too. He had picked up on her changing demeanor and decided to lighten the mood. “Like you remembered the last Midsummer you celebrated with us.”

“Oh please, your brother already gave me that lecture and I don’t need to hear about it from you.”

Loki let the necklace fall back into place on her chest before spinning her with everyone else. Even if he helped make the dress, he was still impressed by how magnificent it looked on her. His smile only grew. People still watched them, most more shocked than ever to see such a vicious man smile. He brought her back to him before continuing on with the conversation. “This is his doing. Is it not?”

“What? You being an ass or dancing with me?” 

“Dancing. He pulled me into the circle just after you left his side. I didn’t think he would just throw you into my arms like that.”

“Were you watching me, my prince?” Alethea commented with a small smile. Her eyes were once again entranced in his. All of his wrongs, melting away.

“I managed to put all of this together, did I not?” 

“Yes but it appears to be a direct copy of one of your mother’s past ones,” she claimed. This got him. His mouth went dry. He had unintentionally created the very same Midsummer he had last danced with her at. Although she did not remember much about the festivities, she had helped put together some things for his mother that year. All of it came flooding back to him. 

They continued to dance with each other in silence. The band’s music was slow. It would be the only slow song they played for the evening. Right as sunset just at the Queen had advised. Even her wisdom would surpass that of even the king as he was blind to her intentions. As was Loki. He lifted Alethea up as everyone else did with their partners. When she came down, her arms wrapped around his neck. This brought the two of them far closer than earlier. The song ended shortly after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope all enjoyed! I am trying to get better at posting more frequently but I am a really busy person. This is my only creative outlet though! BTW, the dance everyone is doing in the circle is the exact same one that Flynn and Rapunzel do in Tangled <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a lot of angst so please be prepared :') There is also some brief mentions of NSFW content so please proceed with caution.

“Loki,” Was the only thing that left her lips as she stared at her dance partner. His features had changed ever so slightly. His face was sharper than she had remembered and hair just a bit longer. Most importantly, there was something darker hidden beneath his eyes. She had truly encapsulated his gaze but they looked like they longed for something. Something she could not have imagined. Their faces only grew closer together before Alethea abruptly took a step back, thus breaking their connection to one another.

“Thank you for the dance, my prince,” She says with a quick curtsy. The crowd around them began to thin as everyone moved off the patio and over to the food once again. A rush of emotions came over her. Gone was the nostalgia. Alethea refused to meet his eyes as she spoke again. “I...I need to go get some fresh air.”

Without giving him time to respond, she quickly walked away from the lingering dancers and drunks. While they were still outside, she needed to get away from everyone for a moment. She came upon a balcony overlooking the city and the mountains behind the castle. The small terrence hidden from most of the party. But not to the queen.

Frigga watched from her spot next to her husband at the head of the party. He for one, was too busy blabbing to his birds to see his youngest son run after a girl.

Loki approached her cautiously. He had just gotten her back, and he wasn’t going to let her leave again so easily. He stood by a pillar for a moment before walking to lean against the railing just as she was, no more than two feet to her left. “Alethea, let me apologize for that. It was...unprofessional.”

“What was? The dance or almost kissing me.” She didn’t even look at him. Her eyes were glued to the sunset. Although their sun was not a real star, it acted just like any other planets would. It cast its golden light on the two of them. Loki watched her every expression, although her face remained as neutral as possible, he could see her eyes begin to water.

“The latter,” He says to her. He watches her for any sort of reaction but he can only see the gears turning in her head. He knew then that he had triggered something within her that he most certainly shouldn’t have. He was always fascinated by her thought process, much like how he was with hers. She was trying to figure out what to say next to him.

“You don’t even remember the last time we saw one another. Do you?” Alethea asked in a broken voice. Loki stood silently, extremely perplexed as his blabbering brother waltzed over to save the day.

“There you two are. Everyone is trying to find you. They are about to send out the second course.” Thor questioned, his tone growing softer as he read the room.

“Brother,” Loki began.

“Don’t ‘brother’ him. I asked...I asked you a question Odinson. Do you remember?” Alethea could feel the tears well up in her eyes as she swiftly turned her head to look at him. She scanned his face for any sort of remorse. This was record time for her becoming enraged with him. There was something bothering her about running into Loki like this today. He had forgotten her it seems.

“Remember what?” Thor asked. He slowly inched closer to the two. The two by the railing still had two feet between them but the tension seriously outweighed that.

“Shut it, Thor,” She cried out. She turned back to Loki and dug her nails into her palms. “Contraxia. Two hundred and thirty-four years ago.”

“I have a vague memory of what happened. Yes.” He regrettably admits. That couldn’t be all. It couldn’t. Alethea had pushed him into a corner, there was no way he could wiggle his way out of this. He was taken back by her emotions. It was as if no time had passed and she was still as passionate and fiery as ever. He knew what she was talking about, but he could not for the life of him actually remember. For once, she truly had the upper hand on him.

“You knew I was going to be there. Didn’t you?”

“I can explain what happened. Just give me a moment.” He tried to get out. He was still trying to wrap his head around what she was saying. The last time he remembers seeing her was the day she left but the conviction in her words told a different story. He wanted to fix this. He needed her to believe him.

“Why? Why should I give you another moment? So that you can woo me off again then leave me all alone so you can go frolic with some whores? Or go actually go home to your wife!”

“What wife?” Thor asked after the long silence. His own bewilderment would have been amusing under any other circumstances. Alethea caught herself laughing despite the pure agony of the situation. She stumbled back a few steps before shaking her head in disappointment. She was on the verge of making a scene much larger than either of the brothers could possibly do. Maybe she did have too much wine. Was Thor really helping Loki manipulate her any further? Or was he just that stupid?

“Please,” The darker prince asked as he neared her, he was trying his best to defuse the situation which only fueled her anger more. Thor just watched, there was nothing he could do. These two were in a world of their own. “Let me see.”

“Oh really? What are you g—” She began, but as Loki neared, his hand rested on her shoulder and pushed her against one of the pillars. She was the one trapped now. Thor seemed to try and stop his brother but with a dark glance from Loki, he stopped. “Let. me. go.”

She was the one trapped now. He was so close to her, she could feel his breath against her pale face. Just moments ago she thought she was winning. His cold hand soon went to her forehead and she knew what would occur next. The world then went black.

-Contraxia 1779 C.E .-

_“Come on Jaz. If it wasn’t for you, we wouldn’t even be spending this trip here. All expenses paid too. I wonder how you do it,” Alethea joked at her friend. She was a peculiar woman, of a race Alethea was not all that acquainted with. She was a small woman, with dark gray skin and particularly long ears._

_“Well, we earned it after that coaxium run, sweet cheeks. If you don’t get your fine ass up and partying I’m going to send one of those robot ladies up to your room so you can get some for once. Stop having such a proper stick up your ass,” She said to her traveling pal as Jaz eyeballs someone from across the bar. Alethea on the other hand, hadn’t really expected much out of tonight, but Jaz had made her get all dressed up in a dark red dress with a skirt that was all too revealing. Heels that barely seemed to match. Silver makeup made her look like some kind of piece of art. Not the classical kind, but the kind of abstract art that really confuses Asgardians. And norns awful hair that was straightened to a crisp and lacking in its usual braids besides the one Alethea sneaked in. Jaz would cut it if she saw._

_Their relationship was one that had grown out of necessity, just like all of Alethea’s other ones had. But these two had something special. There was something about Jaz that reminded her of a more reckless time, where life wasn’t just trying to survive. But she also reminded her of friends from her past who had all but certainly long forgotten about her._

_“Oi’,” Jaz says as she nudged her arm, pulling Alethea from her trance. “Mr. Tall, dark, and mysterious has been eyeing you for a bit.”_

_“Oh really?” She asked as she pulled her drink up to her lips. Whether she admitted it or not, she did have quite a type, for the most part. “Where?”_

_“Three o’clock,” She says as the next thing Alethea knew, her eyes met an odd pair of emerald ones._

_-_

_Things were hot. Really hot. She forgot which of their rooms they ended up in, or how we even got to this point. Her body was pushed up against the door as her clothes came off piece by piece. Both of them would pause every once in a while to make sure things were real. That this was real. She laughed as she was thrown onto the bed. He only laughed with her and it sounded like heaven to her ears. Even in moments so passionate, they had managed to keep a naive tone. She watched him disrobe. It certainly was not the first time she had seen him so vulnerable, but she would definitely favor moments like this over all of the others. The next thing she knew, she kissed him like no tomorrow. Like some force pushing them together. Both of them searching and longing for something._

_The gravity of it all only seemed to settle as the daylight peeked through the window. Both of them were still wide awake in each other’s arms. Their emotions overwhelmed both of them. Neither one had even said a word to the other; and somehow, they ended up in one of the beds fully naked together._

_“Please come back with me.” Was all he begged of her. His words carried far more weight than any other phrase possibly could._

_“I don’t believe I can.” Her voice was small. The world was crashing down on her. “You won’t understand. I’ve been gone far too long.”_

_“Then come back now before it grows even longer.” He begged as he pulled her closer. He laid a tender kiss on her cheek._

_“I can’t. I should just go. This was a mistake,” She says as she pried herself away and sat up in the bed. Her bare back exposed to him. His hand shot up and coiled around her, pulling her back closer to his chest. “Loki‒–”_

_“Just listen.” His voice was shaking. This was a side of him she had only seen maybe once or twice before. “I made a mistake. I am to marry Sigyn in two days’ time. I just, if you come now. Norns, I need someone...I need you to object before it. If a member of the court like you does not agree, father will surely end it.”_

_Alethea shot up in pure anger. She grabbed a blanket atop the bed and threw it around herself. “You what! You think I am just another tool so you can get out of your own mistake!”_

_“It is not like that. I promise. I just‒–”_

_“I just what Loki? I am tired of your lies. I am sick and tired of each and every one of them. Ever since the day we met, you promised me the world and all sorts of wonders. But look at me now. I am afraid to go home and face everyone again because I couldn’t even save my own family! You know, maybe Sigyn and you really do deserve each other since you are such scum,” she cried out at him. He had never seen her like this before. He wanted to speak up and explain himself, but she continued. “Norns. I don’t even know what to say to you Loki. So ask away! Ask all your pestering questions so that I’ll tell you the truth Loki since no one else will. You are pathetic. You use people just to your advantage. You have never once even cared about me.”_

_“That is not true. You know that.”_

_“Then how can I say it? I can only speak the truth.... Cursed because my mother tried to bury dear old Heimdall in bullshit. How didn’t he see that coming? How didn’t he see my parents being murdered right before me? Tell me that. Tell me why you even came here tonight? Tell me why didn’t you choose to love me instead!”_

_He was silent. Everything was. They stood there for eons just staring at one another. He always figured she felt things for him, but never this much. This was her first time since she left Asgard that she ever spoke about it. The trama had been boiling for too long._

_“Like you wouldn’t respond when you only tell more and more lies. We are done here Loki.”_

_A part of her wanted him to follow her out of the room. Follow her to the ship and tell her everything was going to be alright. But he just watched from the room’s window as she went to cry in her ship. Alone and forgotten._

-Present-

“I should have murdered that wretched wench when I had a bloody chance!” Loki yelled as he took a step back from her. He quickly turned around, hiding his face from Alethea’s sight. Time had passed much more than she thought as the now dark sky shined above them. Her body fell forward slightly as she leaned on the railing. Her breaths were heavy as she relived that moment.

“Do you see now why I never came back, Loki,” She muttered as she pushed off of the railing. She held onto her dress as she turned around to leave. Thor was still confused as ever.

“Do you not see that I needed you back,” he cried back. His voice was louder now, angry and upset. Alethea’s face fell as he spoke but her anger remained the same. Loki was smart with his words. He always was.

“Needed.” She said as she found herself standing taller than before. Her face was right in front of his now but they never dared touch.

“Excuse me?”

“Needed. Past tense. You don’t need me back Loki so stop acting like you do. You have Sigyn.”

“We never got married if you would just listen to me!” He yelled back at her. Alethea searched her soul for a way to believe him, but she couldn’t.

“Oh bullshit.” She spat at him

“Thor,” Loki chimed. His brother had been watching this battle go down for the past while. And by no means did he want to join it. He looked between the two of them and tried to sneak off before Loki called out to him again.“Thor!”

“Mother called off the wedding. She never said why.” Thor never spoke this softly before and he wasn’t one to lie on behalf of his brother. Alethea felt her head spin for a while. She recalled her conversation with Thor the other day in the library and how Sigyn was still roaming around the castle and could not be too far away. They were probably together again for all she knew. The anxieties that she thought she buried were crawling up again. She was so lost in thought that she missed out on what Loki had begun to say.

“What?” She croaked out.

“Do you still love me?” She was silent. There were tears brimming in his emerald eyes. “Answer me directly. Do you still love me?”

“No,” she gritted through her teeth. That very moment her body fell in agonizing pain. Her side felt as if it was on fire and being torn apart all over again. She let out a gut-wrenching scream as she fell into Loki’s arms. Her arms clamored onto him as she tried not to hit the floor. She kept her head down as Loki held her close. Her hands dug into him as he held her as if he would lose her once again. She cried out more while the burning sensation continued. If it was something external, Loki and Thor would have been able to see by now. Loki used what magic he could to try and find was wrong only to find another magic that he was unfamiliar with. He shushed her as he began to try and pick her up. He didn’t care if she loved him or not at this point, only if she was okay. He had begun a worrisome rambling session but he found himself in silence. Thor had a stern look on his face now, he knew something Loki did not.

Little did any of them know that they had gained another watcher until they spoke up. The queen herself had turned around a corner to find them. Of course, she had to search them out after both of her sons wandered off, there was trouble everywhere those two went. Alethea looked up to see the queen’s face, which she never quite seen this troublesome.

“What is going on here?” She asked her eyes directly on Alethea, rather than either of her sons. The brothers both began to speak at once like children caught breaking a vase. The three of them all knew she saw what happened and probably knew more than all of them. She looked behind herself to check the party hadn’t heard that same scream she did. Thank the norns that they were partying a little too much to have noticed. She looked back at the three of them to see Loki trying the help Alethea up, but she was in far too much pain and anguish to do such.

“Thor, take her to her room. Take the halls and make sure no one sees” the queen said in a worry-filled voice. Loki shot an almost offended look as she suggested Thor of all people escort her. Frigga merely shook her head at him. “We will deal with this later.”

“Mother. Would you let me explain,” Loki begged, but he knew he had messed up so much more than he already had. Thor listened to his mother’s words as he took Alethea from a very reluctant Loki. She seemed weak, her eyes barely able to stay open as the pain on her side worsened. It should be him who is holding her,

“I have made my word clear Loki,” her voice has never been so stern before. “Leave now, all of you.”

Loki looked to Thor for some sort of help in arguing with their mother, but he was too busy helping Alethea leave. He carried her off and through the castle to her room. Loki just watched him leave. He wanted to run off again but Frigga was far too furious. And norns help whoever angered the queen.

Meanwhile in Alethea’s quarters: Ragna had been sitting up on the couch in the main room, her nose deep in the book that Alethea had taken from the palace library. She wasn’t often blessed with such things. The sweetness of the room's silence was ruined all when Thor burst through the doors.

“Thor put me down!” Alethea exclaimed as he carried her bridal style in the room. Ragna jumped at the display. She was unsure if they were drunk and hooking up or if something terrible had happened, or possibly all three. Alethea did not even look at Ragna when she continued to speak. “Put me down Thor or help me norns I will resurrect the Valkyries and send you to Hel.”

“After what just happened? There is no way you could even walk.” He retorted but Alethea just tried to argue with him more. Alethea would always fight no matter how much pain she was in, she did not like being carried like a rag doll.

“What is going on?” Ragna exclaimed. She was shaking a bit. She had never been in the presence of the prince and the bickering was overwhelming her. Thor continued to carry her to the bedroom without stopping for Ragna. “Alethea, what happened?”

Alethea finally looked over Thor’s shoulder and smiled at her maid. “I lied.”

“What does that have to do with anything? That does not explain why the Prince is carrying you. What happened?” Ragna looked to Thor beyond confusion for some sort of answer but he gave no answer.

“To be honest, I am not sure if Thor even knows,” Alethea began as he set her down on the bed. Her voice had dropped as she watched the blonde man. She was still fuming of course, but yelling at him was not going to get her anywhere.

“I do actually, my mother told me after the second time you lied.” His voice was just as serious as Alethea. He took some steps away from her, unsure of what to even do.

“Would one of you two please explain? No disrespect to you, your highness,” Ragna comments. Thor finally looked over the young one and nodded.

“None taken,” he adds. Thor looked to Ragna then back at Alethea.

The woman took a long breath before. The pain had simmered down just a bit but still hurt. “It’s a long story. Thor, can you go to the washroom and go to the bottom cupboard, there should be some emergency medicine. Help me change Ragna.”

Alethea stood from her bed and held onto the bedpost. Her hands never stopped shaking. Ragna hurried over to her and helped her disrobe. Once the dress was off and away Ragna finally saw what was causing the pain. Upon Alethea’s left side was a deep blue marking that stood out against how pale her skin seemed to be. The lines swooping over one another in knots, the ends of them extending up and down. The intricate design trailed down her leg and up her torso just below her clothed breast. A snake weaved its way through the knots and went upwards on her body.

Thor entered and didn’t even bat an eye at Alethea. His eyes lingered on the pattern as he settled the medicine on the nightstand. Ragna was completely flushed now that the prince was staring at her charge barely clothed.

“Don’t worry. We would all spend the summer at his mother's summer house in Austifioroir at the lake,” Alethea commented, having picked up on exactly what Ragna was thinking. She had to stifle a laugh as she knew it would only turn out to be a cry in pain again.

Her face flushed more as she quickly went to find something to cover her with.

“The markings have gotten larger,” Thor commented. He began to pace around the edge of the bed. He knew far more than the younger brother did which was honestly a first.

“What are they?” Ragna asked cautiously as she approached the bed once again with a nightgown in hand.

“I will spare you the full story. My mother betrayed Heimdall right as she got pregnant with me. She had lied like there was no tomorrow to the god who knows all. He had never been so offended by someone who was not an equal that he planned to curse her so she would never lie again. But mother dearest was quite good with her potions. I guess I got that from her,” Alethea said just before she downed the medicine Thor had given her. She slipped the nightdress on before sitting back down. Ragna went to sit behind her to undo her hair. “Mother had taken a potion to hopefully get rid of the effects of it. Unfortunately, she transferred it to me instead, with a few new twists.”

Ragna kept quiet while listening to her. She moved the pillows so they could be sat on by them as she placed the flowers from her hair onto the bed. “Does that explain the markings?”

“Yes. The curse was supposed to make mother’s tongue unable to lie but the potion she drank changed that. She had tried to tamper with magic beyond her knowledge and it backfired but not onto her. We first found it when I had lied to my father about eating some treats before dinner. It was the worst pain I have ever felt. I was taken to the castle's healing room and they found the markings on me. Father talked to Heimdall and he told us there was nothing he could do that would not risk my very life.”

“What if the markings grow even more,” Ragna asked. Alethea and Thor shared a knowing glance. The medicine Alethea had taken had begun to make her grow tired and her words all muttered together.

“The nurses have no clue,” Thor added on. “She lied to me once in front of my mother after she had met…. Mother used all of her magic and could not find an answer. But we fear the worst.”

“So you can’t lie.” Ragna comments, this gained a nod from the other two. “Well that is easy. Just don’t lie.”

“You are too naive, child. If it is something simple I cannot lie, my tongue is still forced to tell the truth. But if I will myself enough, I can. It doesn’t make any sense but I have learned over time to work around questions and weigh when it is appropriate to lie and risk it. ”

“That is how she lied tonight,” Thor adds. He didn’t want to say too much in front of Ragna, fearing that she already knew too much. If too many people know about the curse, Alethea could be used against all of Asgard.

Ragna simply nodded as she listened to them. She did not press any more questions. Without much thought, she began to take off the pendant that still laid around Alethea’s neck.

“Leave it,” Alethea croaked out all too quickly. Thor stopped walking now to watch her expressions change. The seriousness was gone as all that lingered was hurt. She had gone through so many emotions today that she needed to sleep or risk hurting herself again. He had known she lied to his brother about how she felt about him, but this small action only confirmed it.

“Yes my lady,” Ragna hummed as she let it back down around her. Alethea's shaking hand went up to hold onto it.

“I do not know all of what happened between you and my brother but will pay for using his magic on you,” Thor claimed.

“Thor this is my battle, not yours,” She declared. “What happens between your brother and I remains between us. You already know I lied to him and so does the queen but I do not need your help when it comes to him. I can handle him on my own. But I do thank you for being here. You have been nothing but kind to me.”

Thor only nodded along. He respected Alethea far more than ever. Although he knew just how much pain she was in, she managed to return to a level-headed state. Something he could never do. “And I thank you for coming back. We shall go talk to Heimdall in the morning, there is no reason you should suffer from your mother's mistake. There is always a way to fix things. Good night, both of you.”

“Thank you Thor,” she said sleepily. With that, he nodded to Ragna and her before going to leave the bedroom. Alethea’s eyes grew heavy as the medicine took over. Gone was the pain in her side. Now there remains an aching need for sleep. Ragna fixed the pillows so she could lay down, accidentally placing it over several flowers that laid on the bed. Soon as Alethea’s head hit the pillow as her eyes closed for the evening.

It had seemed like ages since she last had a real dream, but tonight would be different.


	8. Chapter 8

Alethea stood over on the marble balcony that overlooked the queen’s gardens. The staircase on either side twisted downwards. Her eyes were trained on the very essence of the garden. The trees seemed to be larger than she last remembers, but ever vibrant with neon-colored vines that glow in the night light. There was now even a small creek that flowed through. She listened to the beautiful sound of nature which was so starkly different than the sound of the vast vacuum of space that she had become used to.

But she was not alone.

Behind her stood the crowned prince. His arms wrapped around her waist as she pressed her back to his front. Loki rests his chin upon her shoulder and stands alongside her. He kissed her neck just a tad thus causing her to laugh. Which only turned more into him tickling at her side before she managed to pull away.

He took her hands in his and pulled her close, his lips catching hers. 

“Come back to bed,” He asked of her. She gave him the kindest of smiles. She merely nodded before giving a kiss to his cheek. She took his hand in hers and left the balcony. Everything felt right by his side. Fantastic even.

He picked her up just before they got to the bed and kissed her once again. She laughed against his lips and pulled away. Her hand rested on his cheek to softly protest against him.“Loki, please. You are so childish.”

“Oh please, you love it,” he whispered into her ear. His voice just a bit deeper than earlier and it sent shivers down her spine. There was still that smile upon his face that he just could not shake when he was around her.

“You got me there.” This was everything she wanted. Him. He finally took her to the bed and sat her down before crawling into it next to her. He pulled her to him without giving Alethea time to even readjust herself and gown. But neither of them minded. 

“Do you always struggle with sleeping?”

“Not as much with you.” This comforted him. She laid with him in the bed, her head rests on his chest while their arms wrapped around another. She listened to his heartbeat, which was the best sound she has ever heard. She felt her eyes grow heavy as he played with her hair. She nuzzled her head into his chest which only made him smile more. 

And so they laid like that. They could have spent years like this. Alethea knew it was just a dream, one of which she should not be enjoying this much. But it felt so real. She swore she could feel the head of his bare chest and the coldness of his fingertips. The way his smile made her heart skip a beat when she would catch a glimpse. It was a perfect fantasy that she desired to last forever. 

“Alethea?” Loki asked as he ran a hand through her hair. She hummed in response and looked up at him.“Will you ever forgive me?”

Loki never slept that midsummer night. He watched his brother take Alethea away from him. His whole heart ripped from him as he saw just how much pain she was in. He wanted to use his magic to help take away some of it, but alas he was unable. 

When he arrived in that room last night, his mother had to charm the palace so he could not have another outburst and wreck the whole place.

“So you have come to visit me, mother?” He spoke as he poured himself a cup of tea. Even if he was allowed a servant, he never trusted another soul with his drinks. Not after what happened with Sigyn a near millennia ago. Besides, he was the only person besides his mother who could make it just right. He began to pour her another glass. 

“I wanted to talk to you and figure out what happened,” the queen said with a heavy sigh. This would be no easy task talking to her son. It never was when he was all like this.

“I am sure you have already peered into both of our minds by now so why waste your energy asking such mundane questions.” He picked up their scorching tea and headed to sit at the end of his bed. The bags under his eyes were darker than ever before.

“You haven’t slept have you?” His mother walked over to him and cupped his face in her hand, her thumb sweeping on his cheeks.

“Is it that obvious?” He said with a short laugh. Her worrisome expression did not falter. She moved to go sit next to her youngest son. He did not meet her gaze as he looked down to stare into his cup of tea.

“You are worried about her but you seem to be the one who caused her pain.” Loki passed his mother’s cup off to her, his hand pulling away the second it touched hers. Ever since he found out his true heritage, he didn’t even trust himself to touch his mother. It was just last night that he was actually starting to get over it, but he had to go and ruin things.

Deflection worked best time and time again. Loki scoffed and spoke up, “It is not my fault. It was Sigyn.”

“Are you going to continue to blame her for all of your problems?” Frigga scolded. She merely shook her head at him. She took a sip of the tea and was delighted as always.

“I am being serious,” Loki claimed. His voice rose just a little more now. Anger boiled under his skin. 

“Of course you are.”

Her voice softened him just a bit. He downed most of the tea without much thought. He set the porcelain cup down before finally looking at his mother. “Remember when I told you about what happened with my memories…. It was happening in bursts before the wedding.”

“We never did figure out how she got into her mind. Meddling with your memories is something beyond her skill set.” 

“And yet she still walks free.”

“There was no evidence we could bring against her, Loki. Especially not with your track records. Sure her reputation with the council is not the greatest since she left but–”

“She got booted from it for insinuating that we should go to war with Midgard since they were too at war with themself.”

“Yes well. You are distracting yourself. That memory you pulled from Alethea, it was one she had hidden from you, correct?”

“Yes,” he admitted regretfully. He wasn’t embarrassed that his mother knew what the memory was, but more so that he wasn’t strong enough to find it within his own memory. He failed. Frigga knew that look in her son’s eyes. He was going down a rabbit hole. 

“Stop that,” she tells him as she sets her tea back down. She goes to hold his hands in hers. “Yes you hurt her Loki but you need to tell her everything. She has been gone from you for so long and you have both changed so much. No matter what happened when you were younger, you two always remained loyal. You were...you two are two halves of the same story. It is time you see that.”

All the queen wanted was to help her son out of the hole he had dug himself into. He had gone through so much in the past few years that he at least deserved the slimmest chance of happiness. He didn’t speak for a while. His mind had been racing too much. But everything halted when it came to one particularly cold thought. His voice broke as he asked, “Does she know mother?”

“Yes,” she tells him. She wanted to hide that Alethea knew. At this, he pulls her hands from her and stands up. 

“Did everyone know I was a frost giant but me?” He shouts.

“She found out on accident,” Frigga tells her son, silently urging him to come sit down with her. But he paced in front of her as she tried her best to explain what had happened. “You two were playing along and ended up in the library when you were no more than two hundred. You had fallen asleep with your head on her shoulder. You began to have that nightmare about the bad blue man who haunted your dreams. You had begun to drop the temperature around you and your face had started to turn blue. You did not freeze her but you could have if I did not come sooner to take you to bed. She was so kind about it too. She promised to me she would never tell a soul. It has stayed between us ever since, not even your father knew that she knew. Loki, you must understand.”

“I didn’t hurt her, did I?’

“Yes. You left frostbite on her hand. You were scared and holding on to it too tightly. I healed her without any injury. Loki you must understand this though. She never once thought of you any differently. You have always been the same Loki to her.”

“The same man who hurts her over and over again,” he cried out. He hated how emotional he got. But at least he was capable of showing his emotions, unlike his father and brother. That was why Odin would never let him be kind. He actually had a soul beneath his rough exterior. His mother never flinched at his words. Something in her face broke him even more. He turned on his heel and headed to the door. “I need to get out of here.”

“And have another tantrum as you did in the library. You left an absolute wreck in there and your father decided to close it to the public. I had to tell everyone it had space mites. Luckily your brother believed me.”

Loki stays silent. His mother, tired of playing this game with him, decided to change the subject. Her nagging cuckold only gets him part of the way, the rest had to be done by him.

“You will appear in front of your father’s council tomorrow. They called the meeting early since some people were troubled to see you freely about at the party yesterday. I will have some guards escort you to the board room.”

“So I am a prisoner yet again?” Loki huffed as he let himself fall back into his reading chair on the other side of his room.

“You only know you were relieved of your imprisonment because of her return. You owe her far more than you care to act like. You have lost everyone’s trust again after being so close to getting it back. You are running out of chances my dear.”

“Does father agree with any of your sentiment, mother?” He scolded. Frigga refused to answer him. 

“We will see at the council tomorrow. You better pray that that woman saves you again.” His mother got off the edge of his bed and went over to give him a quick kiss atop his forehead. She fixed his dark locks before going to leave. She shot him one last desperate glance before leaving him for the day.

The door closed and locked behind her with his magic. He toyed with her words over in his head. He knew she wanted him to have more faith in her. He wanted to. However, he had hurt her far more. Loki seriously doubted she would save him again.

Alethea awoke from her dream in a daze. The very place Loki had been laying in it on her bed was empty. Nothing but scattered thin sheets covered the area without a sign of another person sleeping there. She sat up reluctantly, letting the covers over her tumble away. She glanced around the room to find it surprisingly empty. It was much later in the day than she had hoped to wake up at, but it was probably for the best.

Ragna came through the doors just in time. She carried a meal and a solemn face. “Good morning.”

“How long was I out?”

“Fourteen hours,” Ragna comments as she sets the food in front of her before going to tidy up a bit. “I came to wake you earlier because I heard you talking, but you were still sleeping. It sounded like quite the dream you were having though.”

“It was,” she says shyly. Alethea gets off the bed and puts on her robe before heading to sit at the vanity with the food. While playing with her hair she began to speak again, “you wouldn’t believe me, but it was about Loki and I.”

“Why...that’s odd,” Ragna says. She made her way to the bed to start making it.

“Yeah. It felt so real though like I could feel him,” her voice was soft. She was so bloody hurt from last night she was only grateful the pain in her side had totally subsided. “It had to be some trick of his.”

“You are absolutl-” Ragna stopped speaking. Under Alethea’s pillow laid seven wild flowers. The same ones that she had taken out of her charge’s hair the night before. Ragna never believed too much in the traditions of old, but this clearly wasn’t all it seemed.

“What is it?” Alethea asked with a mouth full of food. Ragna stuffed the several flowers in her dress pocket and turned around quickly.

“Nothing. Just my stomach growled. I haven’t eaten lunch yet.” She was a horrible liar. 

“Take a bite.”

That entire midday, Ragna had been a little jumpy and Alethea couldn’t place why. Ragna’s mind was racing. She needed an excuse to leave and go talk to the Queen. Every young asgardian knew, and even those on Midgard knew what could quite possibly happen if you sleep with flowers under your pillow on Midsummer. 

At one point, Alethea had questioned her about Thor which promptly brought her out of her funk. Ragna eventually went on a rant about how stressed she got last night and frankly embarrassed that the prince had stepped in on the less than spotless room.

Before Ragna could complain for too long there was a knock on the door. Alethea went to answer it, expecting it to be Thor or the Queen. But she was pleasantly surprised by an old friend. “Sif. I wasn’t expecting to see you today.”

“You talk as if you were hoping to see someone else,” Sif claims as she enters the room. She wore her usual armor, with her weapon and all.

“Busy day was it?” Alethea followed her inside, changing the subject immediately. The two of them headed over to the couch. 

“Indeed it has been. Thor meant to come get you in the morning but he was called to deal with his father. I got stuck with his busy work,” She claims before setting the pile of documents on the short table. Alethea took a seat on the floor while Sif sat on the couch. 

“After all of these years, you are still picking up after him,” the other added in with a small laugh. She was truly happy to see her again. For one, she was possibly the only other person who has to deal with the princes like her. Second, there was a bond there that they never really spoke about. 

“Do you not continue to do the same for Loki?” Sif had hit a chord here. Alethea’s face fell as she went to grab the documents sparkled across the tabletop. Watching her confused gaze, Sif continued to speak. “Frigga asked that I go over all of these with you. She felt as if her presence would make you far too biased for lack of a better word.”

“Why would she say that?” Alethea asked as she opened up one of the packets. Her frown deepened. The documents were all about the crimes Loki had committed in the past year or so. “I see.”

“I can stay here if you need,” Sif said worriedly. She for one, did not approve of the other woman’s feelings for the dark prince. He never appealed to her whatsoever. He pranked her by cutting her long golden hair when they were much younger. Sif had never quite gotten over it and continuously kept her hair dyed a darker brown color so he wouldn’t do it again. Loki never did either as he always found a way to remind her of it when they did cross paths.

“Please, make yourself at home.” Alethea pulled all of the documents and began to read away. She only spoke when spoken to or when Ragna had brought them tea. Sif would get up every so often to walk around and inspect the room. Alethea just kept reading and reading, never taking her attention away for more than a few seconds. She wrote down all of her questions on the side of the documents and points she wanted to make in council tomorrow.

But by the end of the readings, Alethea couldn’t stop the anger and tears from spilling. She had to take a break in the middle of it all to try and wrap her head around why he would do what he did. Trying to take over Asgard and then Midgard. But the part that hung on her was the torture that occurred with a mad titan after falling into the void of space. There was little detail about such a thing, but to have Loki fear a man means so much. He might be a snake, but his pride in himself and powers usually meant he feared no one. The ending of the notes stated that the Titan had been dealt with, but norns know what that means. 

The part of his actual birth family was something she had forgotten about, but to have him find out in such a way was saddening. He worked so hard to prove himself, of course, he never quite did it the best, but he still had the best intentions. Alethea was not surprised by everything she read about. Loki committing treason had actually been expected. Her mind kept traveling back to what would have happened if she had stayed. If she was around, would everything be different?

It took Sif a while to realize what was going on. She had heard quiet sniffling from the other but chalked it all up to being possible allergies. But once she sat back on the couch and saw a scattered mess of documents. 

“Last night he told me that he needed me Sif. And I...norns,” Alethea sighed as she let her forehead hit the small table in the living area. “Since when does Loki not have a plan.”

“Thor told me you would react like this,” Sif sighed. She set her papers down and went to sit next to the more distraught woman. She was never the best with emotions, especially when they had to deal with a man, but she always tried to say the right thing. “The council tomorrow is deciding on his fate. You can either help lock him away in the dungeon as most of us, including myself, are going to try to do or you could fight for him. You are wiser than the king, we all know that. Don’t tell him I said that though.” Sif paused for a moment her hand going to brush Alethea’s hair off of her shoulder. “But ultimately it is up to you. You have till morning, okay?” 

“I just...I am still very much angry with him and I also want to punch him,” Alethea huffed. She was never one for violence. Even as her days as a space pirate, as everyone put it, she tried her best to stay away from the fighting. She had gotten quite good at blasters, but Asgard was not a place to find too many of those. 

“I have a perfect idea then.” 

The two of them stood in the dirt practice area. Men around them fighting and practicing. The kingdom was not at war but battles still raged across the nine. It was only fitting that the warriors all had places to practice for the ever-looming possible threat. 

“I am not as formerly practiced or skilled as you,” Alethea adds dryly as she flips her dagger in hand. Sif had given her a change of clothes and armor to wear for their practice. 

“We will see about that, just let out some steam,” Sif says as she flips her sword in her hand. And so their fight commenced. Sif was the more aggressive one as Alethea either managed to dodge an attack or block and divert her at just the right moment. She used the terrain to her advantage. 

Slowly the two women gained a small ground around them. All friends of Sif’s of course. Not a single one of them knew who the other was. It was quick. Neither one close to getting her. The battle was more of a dancer. Full of urgency. Sooner than later, Alethea became the more aggressive one as she studied Sif’s movement. Her opponent was already growing tired. Alethea spoke up in battle, “You underestimate me?”

“Of course not,” Sif laughed as she managed to disarm her. The longer daggers ending in the ground far away. “Just waiting for the right moment.”

Alethea did not wait for a second longer. She quickly kicked her opponent to the ground and stole a knife from her side. The next thing she knew she was being pulled alongside her opponent. A moment or so later, Alethea was on top with the stolen knife pressed against Sif’s neck.

“You let me win,” the strawberry blonde huffs. She pulls the dagger away from Sif’s neck and throws her leg off her chest. The smile on the others' faces said it all. This wasn’t just her excuse to help her dear friend let off steam.

“You fight just like him.”

“No. I fight better than him,” She comments back. She extends her arm to help Sif up. Both of the women were covered in dirt and sweat, something uncommon for ladies of the court but not frowned upon. At least when it came to Sif. The crowd slowly dispersed. They both spoke light to one another as they went to 

As they near the archway to exist, they hear the chants from the warrior three and Thor on the sidelines. The women exchange a knowing look. “Did they really place bets on us?”

“I do believe,” she comments with an eye roll. Alethea slips her dagger back into its spot at her thigh and pulls her hair out of its ponytail. 

“We will actually be collecting the bettings,” Alethea adds as she swipes the money from Volstagg.

“We meant no disrespect,” the red-haired giant stated as he looked to Hogun for support. Hogun had been the only three of them who did not place a bet. 

“It was still asinine,” she mutters as she begins to count up all of the coins. She looks over at Sif before continuing. “How about we go get some drinks? On me of course.”

“I thought you would never ask,” Sif laughs as she playfully throws an arm over the ever so slightly shorter woman and guides them off the training grounds and to the pub.

“Can we join you?” Fandrel shouts from his spot as he tries to crawl over Volstagg. 

“Never in a million years!”


	9. Chapter 9

Today was the day the whole kingdom had been waiting for. There would be the final decision on the prankster prince once and for all. The Allfather was just about to declare his own decision of his fate, but that was readily stopped by the reappearance of one all of Asgard thought to be dead.

Althea’s return put a halt on a rather large amount of duties except the Queen’s Midsummer plans. There were treaties to be signed and committees to attend, but if the King made his decision on the prince before she could have a say, let’s just say that Odin would lose another eye at both the hand of her and his wife.

Loki’s morning was off to quite a rocky start. Although he barely slept, he was pulled from his bed by guards barging into his room and slapping heavy huffs around his wrist. Loki had been granted certain liberties since Alethea’s arrival, but the time was upon those. All he had was his name and reputation. The metal slabs around his wrist kept his magic at bay, made by the queen herself. The guards did not even bat an eye when he complained about how tight they were. With no response, it became increasingly clear to him that all hope had been lost. How could a lone noblewoman pull him this shitshow that he created?

But why would she even dare try? He committed treason. Slaughtered hundreds of innocent people in mere days. Tried to take over another planet within the nine realms. That was just in the past year or so. Even if she was still in love with his broken self, by breaking her heart the other night, he could have ruined all feelings she held for him. Maybe it was for the better? Everyone had it out to get him for all of his life. If she were to enter his life in such a way she would be getting an even larger target on her back. It was not like he could talk to his own brother about this. Thor got everything handed to him on a silver platter. He had the looks, the smile, amongst other things that made him possibly one of the most likable people on Asgard. The people loved him and would gladly accept him as King. He was simply the obvious choice. But since his turn to Midgard, he had felt a different calling, but not even their mother knew that.

So the hopeless frost giant stood in a grand hall. Being pushed along by guards decades younger than him. He kept his chin held high in the most arrogant way possible. Even if he could not weasel himself out of this one, he was not going down without a fight. But blame pride for that. They shaved him closer to the door, complaining to one another about having to work today with their massive hangovers still lingering from Midsummer. They slowly hushed as the prince caught their eye. He had obviously had a worse time than the pair of guards did. Soon, the hall grew less empty. Other elites and noble folk who he never cared to learn the names of filled the palace all with joyous smiles. The prince would be gone from their eyes soon enough.

Just as everything began to feel like the council would start soon, he saw her.

He watched from afar, listening in all he could as the guard talked to him about what was going to happen in the meeting.

“Are you ready?” Sif had asked Alethea. She looked as beautiful as ever in his eyes. Her hair pulled back as she held a scrambled load of papers in her hands. He could practically see the anxiety radiating off of her as she talked to Sif. Just in the ways, she held the papers close to her chest, and her steps being quicker. There would be the slightest scrunch of her nose that she has always made when someone confused her. It felt as if no time at all had passed. Not only would this be the first time since her return that she would be able to attend the council or court meetings, but it would be the first in her life that she would be able to fully participate. Sure Asgard was the most equal of all places, but someone of her status regardless of their gender identity could sway the court.

What struck Loki most curious was her attire. She was wearing pants, and to his memory, he had never seen her wear such garments before. She rarely even wore a skirt. It was always dress after dress after dress. But Loki wasn’t complaining. He thought they fit her personality much better, not to mention how the brown leather did absolute wonders for her body. Her pure white tunic was tucked into the top of her pants. A black belt cinched at her waist and it perfectly matched her flats. All though it would be something seen more on a peasant man if anything, she managed to carry a regalness. Something he credited to all of her years around him. No matter what she did, she could never seem to shake the effect he had had on her. It wasn’t until he realized she was still wearing that norn forsaken necklace that he felt compelled to say something. Silver tongues could not be quiet long.

“Last I checked this meeting was not about a battle,” Alethea said with a short glance at Sif’s attire. She was dressed in her usual armory. Nothing new to Loki. In fact, he could count all the times he had seen her in anything but her armor on one hand. “I don’t think I see why that is necessary.”

“Well it may not be a battle we are discussing but it could very well turn into one. Loki is a dangerous man,” Sif threw back at her. Neither of them had even noticed he was there yet.   
  
“And we are dangerous women,” Alethea adds, which only gains a smile from Sif. He held a proud smile at her words. She was indeed just as dangerous as him. Just in much different regard. The two women exchanged a few quick words before heading down the hall to where he was.

Loki’s attention finally was pulled back to him as the guard tugged on his chains. If this were any other circumstance, he might have enjoyed the bondage. But this obviously was not the time for such a thing. Just as the two women noticed him, his dear brother approached from behind. The four of them now, alongside the few guards, stood just meters away from the doors of the council chamber. The air grew thick as Alethea met his green eyes. Just as he was about to speak to her, his brother threw something over his mouth. The same silencer his brother had used back on Midgard. Thor smiled proudly and turned to speak to the women while switching the hand that held his ancient hammer. “I think that will be better for the day.”

“After all of these years, you possessed one of those and not a single one of you thought to do that sooner,” Alethea complained. He would have been offended but she did have a point. His mouth had a mind of its own. Loki only rolled his eyes as Thor laughed along.

“It was Mother’s order actually. Since she cannot attend, she thought it best to do this just so the idiot won’t incriminate himself any further.” Thor spoke with all of his normal power. There was a sadness in his voice that no one expected. He wanted to trust his brother. He wanted to believe him. But Loki had only dug himself into a bigger hole. “I trust that everyone is ready.”  
  


No one had any time to respond. Someone came from the large council doors and announced that it was time to start. Loki was aching to get inside of Alethea’s head and see what she was thinking about, but he never dared use his magic on her. Not like that again. The other day was already an invasion of her privacy but he needed to know. It felt beautiful to be engulfed in her thoughts and memories but he felt all the same hurt she did. With everyone's trust teetering off of the edge, that would be the last thing he would do.

The council room was exactly as you’d expect. A large grand and golden place with a large now circular table in the very center of it. Odin sat in the largest of chairs. A spot for Thor to his right and one for Loki on his left. Usually, Thor would be on Odin’s left and Frigga to the king's right as she was his _most trusted advisor_. But with her absence, this would exert the most power. This time Loki had two guards on his side and stood behind his father and brother, not with them.

On the wall behind them were two large windows, both open wide to the city. With no balcony at its base, if Loki tried to escape he would fall for an unknown amount of stories. Even his own powers never fully extended to flight. Surely he has transformed into horses and snakes on various occasions, but birds were just a tad too much. Especially considering he has fallen from quite the heights in recent days.

Alethea stayed right at Sif’s hip towards the front of the table. Loki was able to see the back of her head for the most part unless she looked directly at the King. She thanks him for having her here and avoided his eyes now. Thor gave her a reassuring nod and Sif smiled. If Loki did not know any better, he would believe the three of them were up to some sort of scheme.

Once the room was filled with people from all over the Kingdom and from a few of the other nine realms, the Allfather spoke, “Let us get this over with shall we.”

Those two ravens of his flew in from the sizable windows. One of them, the same one that had found Alethea a few days prior (Munin), rested at the arm of his master's chair. The other one of them (Hugin), rested on the top of the chair. Their expressions are blank even for a pair of birds. Loki did not seem to care for their appearance and neither did the rest of the court. The only one who even seemed to notice was Alethea. While she noticed the birds, everyone else watched Heimdall enter the room a tad later than the rest.

Odin cleared his throat and let his staff hit the floor to ensure he had the whole room's attention. There was an unconventional feeling in the air around them. This would not be just any normal meeting. Most of the group was aching to send him to the depths of hel, others simply wanted to get it over and done with. Thor kept his thoughts as calm as he could, yet his expression remained empty. Something far unlike himself. But eyes were all drawn to Odin now. “As you can all imagine why we called today’s council meeting so early, we have some matters with Loki to discuss. After witnessing the loosening of his punishment this Midsummer, some of you were afraid we were treating his charges too lightly to which I agree. But my queen has asked for no suggestions of death. However, I am willing to hear anything else you have to offer besides sending him to spend the rest of eternity in the dungeons.” With a wave of a hand the discussion began.

“Send him to Hvalvantndfjoror and have him work their mines. I know the man who runs the place, he would gladly serve Asgard in such a way. Or turn him into an ass. That will serve him right.” Someone shouted from the far end of the table.

“He will only escape if we send him further away. We could slowly poison him so that he is always on the brink of death but never taste her sweet kiss.” An elderly, and quite cooky, noblewoman hummed from her seat between two beefy men.  
  
“Poison him for the next three thousand years give or take? You must be mad or out of your mind if you think that would work.” A frail man who was wearing far too much armor said. After that, the whole table erupted into ideas. No one discusses why he should be punished, just the how.

The king mulled over these ideas, his hand going to his beard. Loki did not stiffen or nevertheless react to the propositions. Thor finally looked up from the spot he zoned out on. The prince’s eyes met Alethea’s and gave her a reassuring nod. The king was quick to notice, unlike his youngest son, “Lady Alethea, you wish to speak?”

The council went silent. Not many of the members took note of her appearance on the board today or cared to remember her days as a scribe for them. She was in luck. Not too many of them, besides the older men, knew just how close she had been to Loki. She stood up, which was something her parents always did when they would speak at the table. “Yes I do, Allfather. I would like permission first to speak freely, your highness. I know you all trust me but I would rather be able to speak my mind instead of being held to formalities on this subject.”

Her voice did not once quiver but Loki took note of her hands shaking. Public speaking had once been a strong suit of hers, but years out of practice had taken its toll. Odin examined her face before giving a curt nod. Everyone had to listen to whether they wanted to or not. The king held her opinion highly for some odd reason. She gulped before starting the speech she had been practicing over and over again in her head which of course explained the bags under her eyes. “I know I may have been gone far longer than anticipated but I can say with certainty that I _still _know Loki better than everyone at this table, all besides the Queen. I may have been absent from the events themself and removed from society here but I promise you all I looked at everything with unbiased eyes. After receiving the dossier on everything that happened I am shocked to see Loki standing in front of us in chains. I truly thought we all would have been wiser about this.

“All of his actions are a direct response to childhood neglect, a one-sided sibling rivalry, torture, and mind-control.” Everyone gasped around her. No one had expected this frail woman to speak with such conviction, most certainly the king. Thor did, and the queen surely would be proud of her if she was present. “While this does not excuse his horrid actions whatsoever, it can provide further context and help us all decide what to do. Loki’s attempt of taking the crown here does speak volumes to his character and those around him. The outcome of which would have been drastically different if Odin had chosen to speak to his council and tell Loki of his true heritage beforehand. While I was one of the few who knew of it before Loki did, I never once saw him any different nor did anyone else. The same goes for sibling rivalry. Thor being the eldest of the two received opportunities and praise Loki did not. While I could go on about that I know for a fact Thor is doing his absolute best in trying to amend their relationship given the current state of everything. But it is all the same. Loki is still a prince of this kingdom and the nine and we should all still recognize that.

“In regards to New York, there is no way that was the action of a free-minded Loki. He was tortured and mind-controlled. Manipulated by a titan to do his dirty work. Midgard would have been exposed again to our life sooner or later as with the rest of the universe. He gave them a wake-up call that they most certainly needed. If Loki had been of a free mind, his attack not only would have been more strategic and sly, but I would argue that he would have won. The plan of attack matches nothing of what he has done before and made little sense with the regard to the weakest and disposable army. He then had to watch his own brother choose a team of Midgardians over him. The crown here had always been dangled right out of grasp. He fell into a bloody abyss and all acted as if that was his own doing. Thor even claimed that Loki was acting far out of his personality here and that his eyes had changed colors. I know it isn’t the largest detail, but they matched the same color of others who were being manipulated by the mind stone. What I am trying to get at is that the charges laid in front of him on the New York attack should be dropped without question and that we subject him to proper treatment and psychological analysis. But there is still something we are all dancing around.”

Someone from the far end of the table grumbled something about “this ranting bitch”, but the king in his rage yelled at him to shut up. Alethea was already far deeper than Odin could have imagined, there was no going back now. “Go. on.”

“If you and everyone else here expect Thor to take the throne then I assume none of you here truly know him and are all quite dim. Though Thor has always shown interest in becoming King, I believe he is on a path far greater than Asgard and potentially all of us. He is a warrior at heart and would strive to protect far more than the nine. He is rash, hot-tempered, and a little dumb sometimes but he still stands as the picturesque Asgardian. Lady Sif and the Warriors Three are loyal to him. They would rather act rashly and side with Thor than think of what is best for Asgard in the long run. His heart yearns for adventure not the steadiness of royalty. I mean no offense of course but surely we all see that. Thor will not be remotely satisfied or happy being king. While I hate to say it, Loki may be our only option if you wish to keep the crown within the royal family. Although he is not blood, he sure as hel acts like. He is Asgard’s only hope as of now unless the King would rather it go off to one of the noble family lines or better yet, throw away the whole monarchy together.”

“He sent the nine realms into a chaos-”

“A chaos that was bound to happen regardless of Loki’s actions. If he had not been the tipping point, someone else would have been and it would have been far worse. We at least know what lies behind the shadows now. You all have not left Asgard in how long? The universe was already in chaos but you only worry when it affects your own reputation.” Alethea had thrown all formalities out now. Her voice had almost grown to a shout at the frail man who tried to speak up.

“He is a war criminal.” Odin chimed in. He was boiling in anger but was watching her reactions now. He saw something no one else did.

“As are most of _you_ at this table,” she nearly made a comment about the king's war crimes over the centuries but she was already walking on thin ice. The king only scoffed in response. If he did not trust his wife’s magic to subdue Loki’s he would have expected he was controlling Alethea. She was acting with the same fire he had forgotten she possessed. “Would his charges be different if Thor were to commit the same treason? Does his war crimes amount to the same stature of the rest of Asgards where–”

“Alethea,” the king interrupted. “What is that you are trying to propose we do? Rehabilitate him?”

“In the simplest of terms, yes.” Loki perked up at this. Alethea continued, “sure he is rough around the edges but he has all the same learning experiences as Thor. I have read studies in my time around the galaxy about how successful rehabilitation systems are in comparison to most other punishments. I am sure to avoid further harm he would gladly comply with anything we ask of him to do. But we can further use Loki as a pawn to reshape Asgard’s image and relationship with your people. If we are smart enough about it, he will become ready to be king. If he is not suitable for the position just yet in your eyes Allfather then the court shall appoint him a partner to handle the majority of work. I also vouch for a system of _elected_ representatives from all different parts of Asgard. Not just the highest-paid noble folks. How are the voices of your people to be heard if a king never leaves his castle and is surrounded by like-minded men.”

Odin was silent for a long time. The two of them were in an endless staring contest. It was not until the King dropped one of his hands and Hugin flew outside that he finally responded to her. “If I do agree to this proposition of yours, it would be a near-impossible task which you would be in charge of.”  
  


“I understand that my king,” she spoke all too quickly.

“Oi. What if her feelings get in the way of this and is just her using him to get to the throne?” A quiet man who sat near Hogunn asked before the King could speak.

“I can assure you that any feelings I used to have for him are long buried. All of my actions here are for the best interest of Asgard and the nine, my king. I would not wish the throne upon myself either way. I am far from a queen and I intend to stay that way.” Her face didn’t falter as the pain hit her side. Another lie within two days could have been a death wish. But she knew her limits. It was like she was given so many chances to lie in her life. This was worth risking it for. Loki was the only one to see the change in her stance. She had shifted more weight onto her right leg. Munin soon flew out of the room now.

“Sit,” the King demanded. She nodded and took a well-needed seat. Her hands are still shaking. Sif, although quite surprised by whatever the hel just happened, took her hand in hers and tried to calm her friend. “Alethea Kerrdottri, if I chose, not the council, if I chose to trust you in this endeavor, you will be held in full responsibility for Loki’s actions and will face equal punishment to his if you are to fail. Do you understand that?”

“Yes sir.”

“I will have my decision by the end of the week. You are all dismissed.” With the tone in the King’s voice, the council room cleared like no one had been in there. All besides the Kings and his sons. Loki had missed the way Sif rushed out with his, with Alethea while he was glued to his spot in the back. Father never once ended a meeting early unless mother had asked him to. Both sons could see the thoughts spiraling in his head. Had Loki really just won his freedom all because of some long-missing woman?

“She is right, you know father?” Thor had said from his seat. The raven king had stood up and was walking sternly to the door. Odin knew she was right. His anger was not only at her insolence but at his own ignorance. Without a word, he left his sons in the room alone, leaving them in a state of perplexity.

Thor got up from his chair now and quickly asked the guards to leave the room. He walked over to the dark harried brother and pulled the mechanic he had thrown on his face earlier today. “Go check on her.”

“What was that?” Loki spoke freely.   
  
“Check on her Loki. She is in far more pain right now than she cared to show. She could have gotten herself killed for lying like that.”

“So now you are on my side brother? How-”

“Go before I change my mind you snake.” Thor had ripped the chains off of the younger ones. Loki was gone in the blink of an eye. He was truly one for the fanatics, but running out of here would not be wise. So, his magic came in hand.

Loki reappeared in the hall just behind the woman. She had just dismissed Sif from her side and now was standing alone. She was silent for a while as she frantically looked around. She pulled her hair so it fell free. He watched her from behind a pillar, much like how his mother taught him too. She was walking that very same corridor he had followed her in the day she disappeared. The day she lost him. Without a second to spare and without a single thought in his mind, he pulled her away from the prying eyes of maids and into a closet. He thought they would end in the records room but this still worked quite well.

“What on earth are you doing Loki,” she had exclaimed as he pushed her up against the shelves. Her eyebrows knit together as she watched his face.

“How did you lie back there?” He asked her. She looked scared for a second, trembling still from the council. He loosened his grip on her but still kept her trapped between him and the wall. “How did you lie? Mother said-”

“Frigga lied to protect me. As did your brother.”

“What do you mean?”

“The queen told you it was physically impossible for me to lie to protect me. It was easier for me to act that way than to let you and the rest of the castle know what happens when I do lie. Truth is, I can. Just at a cost. Now please Loki, I would like to go back to my room.”

“I don’t understand.”

“I never lied to you before Loki, but sometimes it is easier to do that than tell the truth. I am already in pain and I would like to just go back to my room.”

“Show me,” he growled at her. Frustration was filling him quicker than any other emotion. He was not sure what he was asking her to show him, but he needed to know what had hurt her. Both just now and the last night. His magic that night found nothing he knew off before.

“Excuse me?”

“Show me!” Loki practically yelled at her. He knew he should have approached this from a softer point of view, but he was angry at her own naivety. Alethea shoved him off of her and into the wall across from her. Her eyes never left his as she began to untuck her plain tunic. She lifted up the hem of the top to show the markings from her lies. They had grown just again from Midsummer with the snake in the knots growing closer to her chest.

“Are you happy now?” She spat at him. His emerald eyes left hers and examined the markings on her body and any of the accompanying scars from her time away. He had moved away from the wall she shoved him into and his pale hand was reaching out to touch her skin. Before he could do so or even ask another question, she dropped her shirt back down and pulled a knife from her side. In nearly two seconds, she had pushed him against the shelves and the blade was pressed only an inch from his neck.

“Never use your magic on me again liesmith. First the memory then that dream last night. You are despicable. Count yourself lucky I don’t kill you right here.” She was drained, and her loose threat only made that even more clear. “Leave me alone while I try to figure everything out.”

“You wouldn’t have fought so hard to save me only to threaten me like that darling,” he told his opponent with the tilt of his head away from the blade. “And what dream are you talking about? I haven’t slept properly enough in days to be capable of such a thing.”  
  


“Don’t act so coy Loki.”  
  
“Would I lie to you?”  
  
“Yes. Yes you would.”  
  


“Point there.” Loki tried to break free from her grasp but to no avail, the blade touched his neck, threatening him even further. There was a fire behind her amber eyes that was unparalleled to any anger he had truly seen from her before. All he wanted to do was to ask her about the markings.

She continued her rant when both of them knew she wanted to break down. “Try your magic on me again Loki and you will find yourself in the dungeon for the rest of your existence.”

“Was that a threat, again?” Loki asked.

“Do you want worse?”  
  
“You know I could have you thrown into the dungeon too for saying such things,” he reminded her. He was having much too fun with this when he absolutely shouldn’t be. Just a second ago they were both so tired and emotional, now he was on the verge of laughing from her attempted threats. One of his hands rested on her hip while she had the other one pinned above his head. She finally got a glimpse of just how large his smirk was and it was still the most attractive thing in the world.  
  


“I swear to god if you are getting turned on by this I will personally see to it that someone castrates you,” she accused with by far the most disgusted look she could muster upon her face.

“And you aren’t?”  
  
“Shut up, Loki.”

“Make me.” Loki chirped back as he wiggled out of her grasp. His hand at her hip spun her around and stole the other dagger that laid there. Her back was pressed up against him now and her front to the wall. He held the dagger now to her side while he kept her arms held between them. He had no intention of bringing any harm to her or diving the dagger into her skin, this was just some sick form of foreplay for them. “Now. If you would just stop lying to yourself.”

Alethea threw the back of her head into his to break free from him, which hurt her far more than it hurt him. The knife dropped to the floor next to the other one. Before she had time to react, her front this time was pressed up against Loki with his hand resting on the wall behind her. “You will respect your prince.”

“Not a chance,” she whispered to him. Their faces were all too close together now. Loki swore he saw her eyes dart to his lips. He slowly inched their faces closer to one another. Alethea, against her best interest, leaned in as well. There was a heat she hadn’t felt in years. Before either of them could seal the deal, the closet door was thrown open.

In an effort to conceal the prince, Alethea’s hand went to the back of his neck and kept him facing her. He had moved his hand that had rested behind her head to her neck while the other moved up her shirt for the

“Will you please give us a moment ma’am,” Alethea said rather nervously after realizing the person who opened the door was a maid she had seen the other day. The maid in question anxiously nodded as she witnessed the man Alethea was pressed up against dipping his head to the nape of her neck. Alethea just laughed a small bit and acted like she was putting her attention back on her “lover”. All for show. Public displays of affection did make people rather uncomfortable. The maid fled and closed the door loudly behind herself.

“Looks like our time is up, my lady,” Loki began as he took a step back from her, his hand leaving her hot skin. He eyed the necklace still around her neck for just a moment.

“That was definitely not the worst thing you have been caught doing in a closet before,” she said with a bit of laugh again. He took a step away from her, holding his hands up in defeat while he laughed with her. It was probably the most beautiful sound he had heard in years. She shook her head and took her hair out of the messy ponytail, muttering something about a headache.“The maids are surely going to have a field day with that though.”  
  
“Oh I am sure they will,” Loki hummed as he leaned against the wooden door to make sure no one interrupted their time together. “That was quite the quick thinking you had. I really didn’t think you had it in you. Maybe lifting your leg would have sold it just a tad more.”

“Well you didn’t see the look on her face, Loki,” she told him. Alethea shook her head and went to start tucking her shirt back into her pants. Once she was done, her walls were back up again. Avoiding his gaze now.“If you would just play along for a little while longer, I will be out of your hair.”

“Well, I do quite want you back in it.” He joked once again. He wanted to keep things light for now, they could face the muse of the court.

  
“I am trying to save your ass, not fuck it.”

“That isn’t really my cup of tea anyways.” He managed to get a small smile out of her. After seeing her expression fall to show how anxious she was, he quickly wrapped his arms around her. Alethea just laid her head on his shoulder while she kept her arms around her stomach. They were quiet for some time. His cold hand moved up and down her back to reassure her to some degree. She was going to break down and he knew it. She hadn’t had a proper cry in a while anyway. “When will you come back to me?”  
  
“In your dreams,” she let out in a shaky voice. She leaned back in his touch so she could look up at him. “I am not yours, never have been. I know I lied earlier but please do not ask me about it anymore. Not right now. I am just...I am just trying to just stop you from dying.”

“Why do you not want me to die? Would that not make life easier for you?”

“It would bring me back to the hel I lived in for all of those years. I am just hurt right now.”

“And you have every right to be.” He mutters before pulling her back into his embrace. Once her face was nuzzled in his chest again, he teleported the two of them back into her chambers to spare her the embarrassment of needing to face any maids outside. She kept her tears abay. She did not have the energy to cry in front of him like that. The sun was setting behind their drawn curtains.

When Alethea was ready to talk some more, she took a single step back. When she looked up to his gaze, he had disappeared. Behind the green fog left behind rested a plate of food, water, and medicine for the headache she mentioned earlier.   
  


She bent down and realized it was a soup the queen would always fix whenever Loki was having a hard day. She moved the bowl over to reveal a piece of parchment.

_I am so sorry._

Loki apologizing? This must be another dream of hers. She flipped the paper over and read the back.

_We still do need to talk. Meet me in _ ** _our_ ** _ library tomorrow at sunset._


End file.
